


Memorable Mundane

by skell



Series: Redefining Routine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skell/pseuds/skell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrelated ficlets revolving around the notable and ordinary happenings in the lives of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they ease into one another's routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 to 3

**Author's Note:**

> **To new readers** : Hi! While this is the second part of Redefining Routine, you don't need to read the original story beforehand. I'll try my best to provide the context for things! Either way, this will probably read like a Fluff Without Plot kind of story for you guys lmao
> 
>  **To those who are here because of Redefining Routine** : Thank you so much for entrusting me with your time again ;_;

 

* * *

  **Amber**

* * *

 

He wiped his forehead as he gazed out the window, only to have the sun's glare further his headache. His shirt clung to his body, and he rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to relieve his skin. An acoustic song filled the room, accompanied by the quiet humming of his roommate stationed at an opposite corner. As the moments passed, the spaces in the shelves and cabinets around them were filled with pieces of its new tenant. The spines of books brought color to the unfamiliar tan of the walls, a sight he had only caught glimpses of whenever its previous occupant left the door slightly ajar.

He began taking out some books from one of the cardboard boxes on the floor. "You sure packed a lot of titles, Yamaguchi," he commented as he set them aside for the other to arrange in the bookshelves. "So you still brought in the entire book set, huh?" he smiled mischievously, a stack of four black books balancing in his arms.

"Will you please get over that already, Tsukki," Yamaguchi groaned. "You talk like you didn't get into a whole vampire phase yourself."

"I just watched the first movie. That doesn't count."

"Oh would you quit your lying," the freckled boy shook his head. "You knew about Renesmee and she didn't show up until the very end. How do you explain your knowledge of that?"

Tsukishima huffed as he reached into the box and retrieved a mush of white. The black beads it had for eyes stared into his own amber ones. "Fine. Did you like this movie?" he asked, angling the stuffed toy for the other boy to see.

Yamaguchi stared at him with an expressionless face, mouth in a disapproving line as he noted the abrupt conversation topic switch. He slowly raised his brows and exaggeratedly nodded as he said, "Yes. It made me cry —" he paused, "—a lot."

"It was a children's movie."

"So? It's not like children are exempt from negative emotions and experiences," Yamaguchi defended. "I may not know how losing an older brother feels like, but I really felt for Hiro."

"Yeah, that part was pretty depressing," Tsukishima agreed. He slightly lifted the plush toy and said, "It didn't help when this guy kept saying 'Tadashi is here,' either."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, his cheeks pinking as he laughed nervously. "Ha ha, you're right."

Tsukishima was silent as he set the stuffed toy on one of the shelves/cabinets. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

The blond turned to look at the other boy, who was too preoccupied wiping up a rectangular slab. "Would you mind it if I called you that?"

"No! No, not at all, I think. But you don't have to, I mean, anything's fine," Yamaguchi spluttered. He ran a hand over its smooth black cover contrasting with the golden lettering the sprawled across it.

"Is that your diploma?"

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes still fixated downwards.

"You said you graduated from Biology, right?" Tsukishima asked.

"Yeah, I did," the freckled boy replied.

"Your parents were fine with that?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Yamaguchi replied, his voice rising as though he were asking a question. He raised his head as he asked, "Why?"

"Why were they against you becoming a researcher, then?"

"Oh. Well, they thought I was going to pursue a career in medicine, so they weren't exactly happy to find out that I wanted something far less exciting."

"What are you talking about? It is exciting."

"Isn't it?" Yamaguchi agreed, his voice louder than usual. "There's so much to know. Even the little things fascinate me. But I guess it isn't something you can speak so highly of to your colleagues, like 'Oh, my son looks at bugs all day for a living.' I guess it wasn't good enough for them."

"I'm guessing you haven't told them about your plans to pursue a Master's degree?"

Yamaguchi deflated. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll have to get around to it soon, though. How do your parents feel about your career choice, anyway?"

"They didn't really say anything, actually. It's my brother that kept nagging me to do what I want."

"Oh, your older brother?" The freckled boy perked up. "What's his name again?"

"Akiteru."

"Is he anything like you?"

"Eh? I really can't say."

"Is that so?" Yamaguchi smiled. "Well, either way, I hope I get to meet him next time."

"You'd want to meet him?" Tsukishima paled.

"Why not? It'd be good to know who to contact in case you got in trouble or something."

"Oh. Okay," Tsukishima replied, a solemn expression on his face. The blond lowered himself to sit on an unopened box. He wiped his brow with his forearm and sighed. Behind him, the sun blasted his back, and he pulled at his collar.

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, his expression thoughtful as he observed the blond. The freckled boy put down the rag in his hand and began swaying his body, clapping his hands in tune with the song that played. His head bobbed with the beat as he dragged his feet across the room.

Tsukishima looked on with unconcealed confusion, but his expression quickly changed when Yamaguchi pulled him up by the hand.

"Wh-?"

The unexpected motion caused the blond to lose his footing, and he brought a hand to Yamaguchi's back to steady himself. Before Tsukishima could process anything, Yamaguchi intertwined their fingers. The freckled boy moved his feet across an imaginary square on the floor, pulling Tsukishima along to clumsily follow his lead.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima laughed.

"Dancing with you," Yamaguchi replied simply. He twirled himself before setting a free hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, stepping from side to side.

"But why? This song is too loud for us to be slow dancing," Tsukishima chuckled over the guitar riff that blared from the speakers. "I'm so confused. What are you trying to achieve?"

The freckled boy pulled away to look into the other's eyes and grinned.

"No," the blond dragged out the word in monotone, his breath hitching once Yamaguchi's hands settled under his arms. "Wait, no, stop!"

"You look tired," Yamaguchi managed to say amidst his giggling. "A smile suits you more."

"How could you —?" Tsukishima struggled to speak, his mouth only giving way to laughter. He moved his body away while his hands desperately clung onto Yamaguchi's shoulders. "How could you say something so embarrassing?"

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Embarrassing? The way you confessed to me yesterday was embarrassing."

"No, don't bring that up," Tsukishima frowned, face heating up even more. He rested his forehead on Yamaguchi's chest out of necessity. If he hadn't he would've lost his balance as the freckled boy wriggled his fingers again.

"Why? It made me happy."

"Stop! I'll talk, okay, let me breathe already, please—"

"Okay," Yamaguchi said as he let go of the other. He looked on as Tsukishima's shoulders rose and fell. "Do you wish it didn't happen?"

"Are you talking about the tickling?" the blond asked, dumbfounded.

"No," the freckled boy laughed. "I meant yesterday."

"Oh. Of course not. Why would you even think that?"

"Well, it's just strange. I didn't expect it at all," Yamaguchi said with a shake of his head. "I hope you didn't feel forced into dating me or anything."

"That's impossible. I've liked you for a long time now," Tsukishima said flatly. "Well, I'd like you better if you stopped tickling me every chance you got."

"No way, you look so good when you laugh," Yamaguchi grinned.

"Then just tell me a joke or something."

"That's not as fun anymore," the freckled boy pouted. "Speaking of, we're having a Halloween party at work next week. Would you like to come with me?"

"Huh, 'at work'?" Tsukishima asked with a raised brow. "So it's basically a children's party."

"Come on, it's not a kid's party, okay? It kind of doubles as the school's founding anniversary celebration," Yamaguchi explained. "You're required to wear a costume, though. Yachi's going to help me out with mine, so would you want us to prepare something for you, too?"

"What? I didn't even say yes yet. Why don't you just let Yachi tag along with you, then?" Tsukishima frowned.

"She'd be out of town by then, sadly," Yamaguchi sighed. "Won't you go with me? Please?"

The blond groaned. "Fine. I'll think about it."

Yamaguchi smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Tsukishima didn't stand a chance.

 

* * *

  **Saboteur**

* * *

 

He walked to his apartment door, its Strawberry Shortcake sticker greeting him with a large grin. When he turned the knob and walked inside, the first thing he caught sight of was a swath of black.

“Welcome home, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out as he lunged towards Tsukishima, bringing them into a hug. “How was your day?”

“Okay,” the blond dragged out the word and chuckled as he hesitantly brought his arms around Yamaguchi.  “What are you wearing?”

“I’m picking out a costume for the Halloween party," the freckled boy explained, tightening his hold on the other boy’s waist and rocking them from side to side. “You’ll be going with me, right?”

“Do I have a choice?” Tsukishima surrendered himself to Yamaguchi, not minding at all how he started to lose his balance. He’d much rather succumb to the other’s whimsy than risk crossing them while in such a dangerous position. He rubbed his hand over the dark cloak that covered Yamaguchi’s back. “But what are you supposed to be? A vampire?”

“I’m not sure yet, but that’s one of the top options since it'd make it easy for us to match.”

“Match?” Tsukishima squeaked. “Are you trying to play out your teenage fantasies?”

“Why? Do you have a problem with it?” Yamaguchi purred, playfully digging his fingers into the other’s sides.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened, and his hands immediately held on to the freckled boy’s wrists. “No. No, no, what are you doing?”

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm tired and hungry from school, please, please don't tickle me," Tsukishima pleaded.

"Is that the worst that could happen?" he chuckled. "Aren't you worried that I might bite you?" Yamaguchi opened his mouth and breathed a puff of warm air against the blond's neck, his lips dangerously close to the exposed skin. Tsukishima shivered, letting out a gasp too sensual to be a yelp.

Yamaguchi reflexively pulled away, but his hands remained where they were. "Wh-what was that?" Yamaguchi stuttered, cheeks tinted crimson. Tsukishima visibly gulped and turned his head away. "Tsukki, are you into —"

Tsukishima's eyes widened. "How long have you been there?"

Yamaguchi followed the other's line of sight, his heart dropping when he met the pale face of the girl by the hallway.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to interrupt," Yachi said in a voice so soft and tiny it was near impossible to hear. "It's just that the rice cooker's been beeping for a while now and the meat in the pan looks burnt but I have no idea what to do and -"

"Oh. Oh! I totally didn't notice. Thanks Yachi," Yamaguchi replied, swiftly escaping the situation to attend to his kitchen duties.

With Yamaguchi's weight off of him, Tsukishima took in a deep breath as he kept his eyes shut. The taller boy tugged at his collar, scowling as though it was too warm to be wearing a coat.

"Just how much did you see?" Tsukishima grumbled as he took off his eyeglasses and wiped them on their shirt, thoroughly cleaning them so as to avoid the girl's eyes for as long as possible.

"Nothing much, just whatever you were doing just now. I mean, I don't mind, I don't have a right to, I was just really surprised. I didn't think Yamaguchi had it in him —"

"It's not what you think, okay?" Tsukishima hissed.

"All right," Yachi smiled softly, her expression rather disbelieving. "Do you have any preferred costume theme in mind?"

"Not really, but I'd rather spend as little as possible," the blond grumbled, his frown deepening as he met the girl's eyes. "Why do you look so pleased with yourself?"

"Nothing! It's nothing. I've just never seen you this way when you're at the museum," Yachi reasoned. "When are you planning on volunteering again?"

"I don't know. Spring break maybe?" Tsukishima shrugged. "Are there any part-time jobs available right now?"

"We recently put up posters for openings in the custodian department, but I don't think that's the type of job you're looking for. I can look into it for you tomorrow," Yachi hummed. "Why do you need the extra income though? Are you saving up for something?" she said, smiling a little too innocently.

"No, not really," Tsukishima said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It just wouldn't be a bad thing to have some extra money on hand."

Yachi looked at the other boy from head to toe. "Well you're not entirely wrong. But I was hoping you'd say something else."

"Like what?"

Yachi looked over her shoulder and urged Tsukishima to come closer. The taller blond leaned in for the girl to whisper in his ear, "Isn't it Yamaguchi's birthday in a few weeks? Don't you have any plans?"

 

* * *

  **Horror**

* * *

 

A dark blue blanket covered the sky, with hints of yellow blazing the horizon. Festive lights hung above and around them, their vivid glow bringing colour to the premises. Muffled vocals drifted in the distance, but he could still feel the bass in his skin. He struggled to match pace with the cloaked figure before him, the wine red velvet almost glowing in the twilight.  

"Tsukki, slow down," Yamaguchi called out. "Where are you going? It'd be a waste if we didn't join everybody else."

"And be captured in all those event pictures against my will? I'd rather not," Tsukishima attempted to laugh.

"Well, the free food is a plus, right?"

"They could give me all the food in this place and I would still be bored."

"Staying out here in the courtyard wouldn't be any more eventful either."

"You know you didn't have to tag along with me, right?" Tsukishima droned. He made his way to the lobby only to find a large crowd of people. He quickly made a detour to a long flight of stairs.

"I know, but," Yamaguchi paused. They neared the deserted upper floor, and the row of doors appeared eerie in the glow of a lone stairway lightbulb. His companion stopped walking once he noticed the other's delay. Yamaguchi cleared his throat. "But, well, how could I leave you by yourself?"

"So you just wanted to have me alone?" Tsukishima teased. He leaned against the stair's railings, clasping his hands before his body.

"No, not like that," Yamaguchi defended, the tips of his ears heating up. He craned his neck slightly to meet Tsukishima's eyes. "You're kind of my guest here. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"Thanks for being so considerate," Tsukishima sneered, his tone heavy with condescension. He stared into Yamaguchi's eyes until the other looked away in embarrassment. "Are you coming or not?"

The freckled boy smiled at his feet. He trudged up the stairs and caught up to the blond. Yamaguchi kept his eyes lowered as he whispered, "Shouldn't the answer be obvious?"

"Hmm?"

Yamaguchi joined their hands and intertwined their fingers slowly, the cold of Tsukishima's skin gradually warming. The freckled boy smiled shyly, plastic slightly peeping from his mouth.

Tsukishima brought a free hand to gently raise Yamaguchi's chin, rubbing his thumb along the other's teeth. "Fangs, huh? Yachi sure went all out with you."

"She's always particular about details," he replied. "Do you like them?"

"I don't know," Tsukishima breathed.

"Not your kind of thing?"

Tsukishima hummed, adjusting his hand to cup Yamaguchi's cheek.

A smirk spread across Yamaguchi's face as he looked into Tsukishima's eyes. "Want me to take them off?"

The other boy shook his head. His breath was warm as he exhaled, "I don't care."

Yamaguchi smiled as their noses brushed. "I'll keep them on for you then," he whispered as he tangled his fingers in blond locks and guided Tsukishima closer.

Yamaguchi could barely taste him through their closed mouth, but Tsukishima's voice smoothed over like melted chocolate, dripping slow and warm like the hand he ran up and down his back. The velvet fabric that Yamaguchi clung on to didn't hold a candle to the softness of the lips he kissed. Tsukishima brought his hands by the shorter boy's waist and his pulse echoed in his ears. He hesitated to open his mouth, but when their lips locked again and the blond wrapped his arms around him, he gained newfound courage. Yamaguchi bit into the other's lower lip and tugged it gently, eliciting a low moan.

"Wait," Yamaguchi interrupted, panting as he angled his head to the side as though he were listening in to something.

Tsukishima groaned in complaint but otherwise complied, straining to hear whatever caught Yamaguchi's attention.

A quick but steady beat echoed within the stairwell. Yamaguchi's eyes widened in acknowledgement, recognizing the familiar sound. He shoved Tsukishima away from his person just in time for two students to come into view.

"Ah, Yamaguchi-sensei, you're still here," a young girl beamed, her smile missing two front teeth.

"What's wrong, did you guys forget something in the club room?" Yamaguchi strained to smile.

"Oh, no. The jail booth just opened so now we're planning on hiding out," the other student spoke up. "What are you and your friend doing here, sensei? Sugawara-sensei's been asking around looking for you two."

"Is that so? I guess we shouldn't let him wait for us any longer. Thanks for telling us," the teacher said as he excused himself.

Tsukishima trailed close behind him. When they were halfway to the gymnasium, the blond let out a sigh. "What would've happened if they caught us?"

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. "That's a one-sentence horror story right there."


	2. 4 to 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. I'm so sorry for the delay! Finals season just drained me to the point of feeling awful about everything I touched lol thank you for your patience and continued interest. <3 Your tags, comments, kudos, and readership in general have been very encouraging ;u; ~~This is the chapter where I start exposing my filth lmao~~ This was proofread only once!!! Please let me know of any errors, thank you so much!
> 
> This update is quite image heavy — 1 doodle + 3 (long-ish) text conversations!
> 
> In the past two weeks I've managed to flesh out the rough outline of the story up until its ~real~ end. This means that it'd be much easier for me to write the next chapters, and it's highly likely that I can start updating weekly again! —

 

* * *

**Matchmaker (I)**

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

**Liar**

* * *

 

The yellowed page smelled of another time, its lines stained with coffee drippings and smudged ink. He idly ran his finger up and down the side of the paper, and the crispness of its edge told a story of its own. With his free hand, he massaged the back of his neck. A blend of a groan and a yawn escaped him, and he mentally debated whether or not he was willing to take an afternoon siesta. 

He tucked one ear pad behind his ear as he called out, "Hey, lend me one of those pillows."

"No."

"Excuse me?" he said with a raised eyebrow. He took off his headphones as he turned to his roommate, whose gangly limbs were sprawled across white sheets.

"If you want a pillow then go get one from the couch," Yamaguchi droned. He lay on his stomach, and in his hands he had a book of his own. By his side lay a small pile of softbound comics and magazines.

"Haven't you read that story already?"

"I just wanted to read it again before I start on the next volume."

"Then go do that in your room. Why are you even here?"

"Hey, this is my bed too, Tsukki," Yamaguchi groaned into the foam. "I'd give you a pillow but this position I'm at right now is just perfect. I don't want to upset the balance."

Tsukishima squinted at the other boy's back. "Really?" he droned. With a sigh he pocketed his phone, gathered his things, and stood from his seat.

"What do you need it for anyway?"

"Nothing much," the blond grunted as he lowered himself onto the futon.

Yamaguchi set down his book to look at Tsukishima, and they were close enough to feel one another's body heat. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I just wanted to rest on them for a bit. My shoulders are still a bit sore from moving around some exhibits."

"Eh, they were that heavy?" the freckled boy commented. He lightly positioned his hand on the other's arm. "Would you want a massage?"

"I'd rather not spend money on something like that."

"Oh? Were you planning on paying me?"

Tsukishima's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind, I take it back. Offer expired," Yamaguchi mumbled as he turned back to his book, his cheeks tinted pink.

"Huh, that was an offer? I didn't even understand," Tsukishima chuckled. "What were you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! Forget I even mentioned anything," Yamaguchi spoke quickly. He lifted himself from the mattress and nudged the pillows to the other boy. "Here, have them."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," Yamaguchi said, flopping his head onto Tsukishima's lower back.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I don't want to see your face for a bit."

"Huh? Did I say something?" the blond asked as he slightly lifted himself off of the floor.

"No. Would you stop moving so much? Just don't mind me for a bit," Yamaguchi groaned.

"Did you have to rest your head there?"

Tsukishima's movements caused Yamaguchi's vision to bob up and down. Exasperated, the freckled boy slammed his head downwards.

Tsukishima stopped moving altogether as he spat, "Yo, get off my ass, Yamaguchi."

The other boy snickered. "Why? It's actually quite comfortable, Tsukki."

"Your head is fucking heavy!"

"Don't think about it too much, just get back to your reading or something," Yamaguchi chuckled. "So, what were you doing at your new job anyway? Are they switching out the special exhibits already? Didn't the showcase just start?"

Tsukishima waited for Yamaguchi to move, but the other boy didn't budge. The blond sighed. "No. The museum's just renovating one of the floors, so we had to relocate some things and put them into storage," he explained.

"Oh, I see," Yamaguchi nodded. "Your arms are going to get pretty toned then, huh?" he blurted, face reddening even before he could finish his sentence.

"I doubt it," Tsukishima replied plainly. "The supervisor said that by next week, I'll mostly be helping out on the marketing side of things."

"Then wouldn't that mean you'd be working with Yachi?"

"Maybe. I don't really know the details yet," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Hmm," Yamaguchi hummed. "Well, it would be nice if that were so. It'd be so much easier to hang out with you two," he added with a smile. 

Tsukishima was silent for a moment. "Do you have any plans for Monday?"

"Eh? I didn't think you'd want it so soon—"

"But that's your birthday, isn't it?"

Yamaguchi stiffened. "Ah, yeah, it is…"

"Why do you sound so unexcited?"

"I didn't mean for it to come off that way. Anyway, if it's with Yachi then we could just have lunch together or something since it's her day off by then," Yamaguchi whispered.

"Just that? Don't you feel like celebrating it?"

"Not really," Yamaguchi said with a forced laugh. "Besides, I'd rather spend the day with you here at home."

The blond bit the insides of his cheek to keep from smiling. "But that's just like every other day."

"It's fine. That's special enough," the freckled boy hummed as he smoothed the fabric of Tsukishima's shorts.

"Okay, I know you're getting all comfortable over there, but you need to get off."

"Why?" Yamaguchi whined.

"Just. Just go."

"Why? Are you getting rid of me already?"

"It's not like that," the blond grumbled.

"Then no, I don't want to."

Tsukishima groaned. "Yamaguchi, I need to fart."

"Then just do it. What's stopping you?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Tsukishima laughed. "Get off already! Here, get these pillows back, I'm going out of the room for a bit."

"No, stay here," Yamaguchi whined, bringing his hand to push down Tsukishima's boxer-clad cheek. As he did so, he almost immediately lifted himself off of the blond's tush. He pinched his nose and fanned himself as he spat, "What the hell, Tsukki!"

The blond was reduced to a laughing mess. Yamaguchi scrambled to the other side of the mattress, knocking down his pile of books in the process.

"There was literally no warning for that," the freckled boy cried.

"I told you!"

"There was no sound!"

"Hahaha"

"Why don't you open the windows?"

"Haha, but the keys are, haha, in the drawer —"

"Why do you keep them locked anyway?" Yamaguchi scolded, but Tsukishima's laughter teased a smile back onto his face. "Hey, stop laughing," he said as he struggled to keep a series tone.

"I told you," Tsukishima said in between his laughs.

"You didn't tell me it'd stink this much!"

"As if I could predict that sort of thing!" Tsukishima complained. "It's fine now, you don't have to cover your nose anymore."

"You can't fool me, you're probably immune to your own scent," Yamaguchi said with a shake of his head. He crawled back to Tsukishima's side and used his free hand to shove the blond. "Stop laughing already! And look at where you're going, you almost sat on my books."

Tsukishima's eyes were squeezed tight. He clutched his stomach with one arm and slung the other around Yamaguchi's shoulders. Yamaguchi tackled the blond back down to the bed, straddling the other boy as he set his hands on either side of Tsukishima's shoulders.

"But I thought you liked it when I laughed?" Tsukishima chuckled.

Yamaguchi pouted. "I do."

"Then what's the problem?" the blond asked smugly.

Yamaguchi flopped down and rested his body next to Tsukishima's, using the other boy's arm as a pillow. His weight caused the blond to grunt in discomfort.

"Hey, is there something wrong? I won't know unless you tell me."

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"I'm not making fun of you! I'm just laughing at what happened."

"Whatever you say," the dark-haired boy sighed, tangling his limbs with Tsukishima's in a more comfortable fashion.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to experience all that."

"No, it's fine. I had to find out how your farts smelled like sooner or later anyway."

Tsukishima snorted. "So it's only a matter of time until I find out about yours then, huh?"

"Well, I'm sure they're no match for yours, Tsukki."

"Are you saying yours would stink even more?"

"No," Yamaguchi spat, playfully hitting the blond's side. "Yours was just... Unspeakable."

"Well you'll have to learn to live with that from now on."

"I guess so," the freckled boy said dejectedly. "Just don't do it around me all the time, okay?"

"I'll try to control myself."  

Tsukishima propped his elbow by Yamaguchi's side as he browsed through his phone. The freckled boy sighed, resigning himself to mindlessly drawing patterns on Tsukishima's shirt. Yamaguchi could faintly feel the beating of Tsukishima's heart, the rhythm overpowered by the hums that spilled from the other's headphones. Tsukishima's fingers tapped along to the melody.

Yamaguchi frowned. His stomach began to ache. He closed his eyes and pouted as he nuzzled his nose into Tsukishima's chest.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry, Tsukki."

"Eh, is it my turn to cook already or are you just being lazy?"

"Feed me," Yamaguchi groaned.

"You're actually going to trust me with the kitchen this time?" Tsukishima laughed. Yamaguchi lightly jabbed him in the ribs. "Jeez, okay, fine, don't be such a baby. I'll make something for you. Get off me then."

"Okay," the freckled boy frowned. "Can I borrow your phone for a bit? That sounds like a nice song."

"Sure," Tsukishima shrugged. 

Yamaguchi propped himself up with one arm and slowly untangled his limbs from the other boy's. Before Tsukishima could move, Yamaguchi leaned in and lightly pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, Tsukki."

Tsukishima's cheeks were pink as he carefully took off his headphones and passed the device to the other boy, who received the offering with a smile.

The ear pads' left over warmth was comforting. Yamaguchi recognized the song only vaguely, having heard it from one of the many that Tsukishima had played in their apartment. Even when the track ended, he kept the playlist going as he picked up his book again. His eyes scanned through the panels, pausing every now and then to make sense of the anatomy and to appraise the character's facial expressions. He'd gotten so engrossed that he barely paid attention to what was blaring into his ears.

When he reached the final page, he nodded to himself solemnly, satisfied with how the story ran its course. He began to look for where the next volume had toppled over to during his scuffle with Tsukishima. It didn't take long for him to locate it, but Yamaguchi froze just as he was about to reach over to the softbound.

His throat ran dry. With fumbling hands, he followed the headphone's wire to retrieve Tsukishima's phone. He gingerly unlocked the keypad and stared at the track name. His face paled at the familiar string of words, and the album art only confirmed his suspicions.

Yamaguchi scrambled to his feet, accidentally stepping on his own toes as he did so. His hands were cold as he turned the knob of the bedroom. He ran to the kitchen, and Tsukishima was already staring at him when he got there. 

"Why do you have this?" the freckled boy said, but with the headphones still on he was unable to modulate his voice and ended up half-shouting his question. Tsukishima simply tilted his head to the side and pointed to his ears. Yamaguchi immediately plugged off the headphones and increased the phone's volume.

Tsukishima blanched at the sound that blared from the device.

"Why do you have this?" Yamaguchi repeated, his voice silent in comparison to the moaning that filled the room.

"Ah, w-well, I saw the title while helping you f-fix up your room and I got curious, s-o so, you know, I—"

"Eh? But I've only been reading the comic for that one."

"I-I know, you were so excited about the new volume too," Tsukishima said, his cheeks reddening further. "I didn't know how to ask you to lend it to me and I didn't want to just get it from your shelf either, plus you might've caught me reading anyway," he trailed off.

"Getting caught listening to the drama CD isn't any less embarrassing, is it?" Yamaguchi laughed.

"I just wanted to know more about the things you like, I guess," the blond mumbled.

"Why did it have to be this!" Yamaguchi whined.

"I've already read all your periodicals-"

"That's not what I meant," the freckled boy said exasperatedly. "Ugh, I can't relax like this. Do you need any help here?" he added as he motioned towards the stove. "Just let me do something, please."

"Then just sit down, I guess. Would you please shut off my phone already? I'm almost done."

Yamaguchi pouted as he complied. He made his way to the dining area, crossing his arms on the table when he'd made himself comfortable. Once Tsukishima set a plate before him, he whispered his thanks.

They mostly ate in silence, but Yamaguchi couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

"Hey, Tsukki."

"Hmm?" Tsukishima hummed with his mouth full of food.

Yamaguchi cleared his throat as he kept his gaze on the table. "Is the CD any good?"

 

* * *

**Later**

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

With a turn, the doorknob clicked and slid open for him. As he walked inside, his steps were trailed by drops of water. He shrugged off his coat and wiped his eyeglasses with his shirt, only to sigh at the futility of his attempt. He turned to the shoe racks and swapped out his waterlogged sneakers for his bedroom slippers. He eyed the empty compartments thoughtfully.

He whispered, "I'm home."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"how are you?"

_backspace_

 

"Have you eaten yet?"

_backspace_

 

It's only for a weekend.

 

* * *

**Matchmaker (II)**

* * *

 

"Will Tsukishima-kun be joining us? Aren't you going to order something for him, too?"

"No, he's still got a class."

"Oh, so you already saw him today?"

"Not yet," Yamaguchi replied after a gulping of iced tea. "I went right to work straight from the airport."

"Eh, why didn't you take the day off?"

"Don't scold me, I already know it was a bad move, Yacchan," he said apologetically. "But it's okay, I got to sleep on the airplane flight anyway."

"That's besides the point! Don't push yourself too much," the girl grumbled. "Plus it's your birthday, you should've taken some time off to snuggle up to your lonely boyfriend!"

"Eh, ah, Tsukki has school anyway, so," Yamaguchi trailed off.

"So? You didn't want to be welcomed by an empty home?"

"Huh? No. I'm already used to that. If anything, it's strange to have someone to come home to," Yamaguchi blushed. He smiled politely at the waitress that approached the table to serve their meal. The two friends said their thanks and adjusted the chopsticks in their hands. "You tweeted that you visited our place while I was away, right?"

Yachi's face blanched. She dabbed a tissue onto her dry lips before replying, "Oh. Oh, yeah. Well. It was, uh, because-"

"No, it's fine, I'm glad you went there to check up on him," the boy cut in. "I mean it's not that I don't trust Tsukki, but he's just so lazy when it comes to preparing food for himself."

"Isn't it?" the girl agreed with a nod of her head. "I practically had to buy food for us every time I went over."

"Eh, you did? Did he pay you?" Yamaguchi worried. "How much do I owe you?"

"Ah, there's no need, I was the one that offered to do it anyway!"

"Are you sure?" the freckled boy said skeptically. "He didn't bully you into doing it?"

"Really, it's okay," Yachi insisted.

"Hmm, all right."

As was customary, Yachi whipped out her phone and took a photo of their food along with a group shot of the two of them. She scanned through her photo library afterwards, assessing which shots looked good enough to upload onto social networks. In the midst of her browsing she stumbled upon a slightly older photo, and her eyes lit up in excitement. She turned her screen around for her companion to see.

"Look at this cute cat!" she half-squealed. "It was so tempting to bring her home, but sadly my dog doesn't take too kindly to felines."

"Ah, it's adorable," the freckled boy cooed. "And that's too bad! The landlady's been looking for people to adopt them, actually."

"Oh man," Yachi frowned. "Did Tsukishima-kun tell you about how it kept following me back to my car? It might've been trying to market itself."

"Actually, no. I haven't spoken to him at all this weekend," Yamaguchi mumbled.

"What!" the girl spoke even louder. "Why would you do that? No wonder you two have been so moody."

"Ah, well, I didn't want to be too clingy. Besides, it was only for two days."

"Did you miss him?" Yachi asked with an innocent grin.

"I missed you, too."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Yachi huffed. "You took so long to reply to my messages."

"I was in a different timezone, okay!"

"One hour is hardly anything to take note of! And stop trying to change the subject," the girl replied as she chewed on her food and played with the straw of her drink. She took a sip before she continued, "It would've been fine to check up on him every now and then. Heck, Tsukishima-kun kept asking me about you! I was wondering if you might've been fighting. You two are together now, there's no need to be so reserved."

Yamaguchi sighed. "But it's just so weird to text him out of the blue. We usually call each other, anyway."

"Then call him."

"If I called him for no good reason, I think I'd just end up pestering him."

"I'm sure Tsukishima-kun would love to be pestered by you," Yachi blurted out. "Eh, why are you getting all red? Did I say something?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing."  

"You guys sure love each other, huh?"

"Eh, haha,"

"What, you didn't say it yet?" Yachi said as she folded her hands and put away her chopsticks.

"I don't want to scare him away, Yacchan."

"If I was tall enough, I'd bump both of your heads together. You're too alike, it is unbelievable."

Yamaguchi chuckled. "Well, I should be heading back to work now. Thanks for the time, Yacchan," Yamaguchi smiled.

"Of course I'd come see you today!" Yachi replied with a grin.

 

* * *

 **Center**  

* * *

 

The silence of the teachers' faculty room was pierced with a resounding greeting — "Happy birthday, Yamaguchi-sensei!"

"Please don't leave us next year!" one student whispered as they passed the teacher a box. "I don't want to learn Physics from Sugawara-sensei, everyone says he's such a terror teacher!"

"Oh, he can't be that bad," Yamaguchi chuckled.

"We'll really miss you, sensei!" another chimed in.

"I'm not leaving yet," the dark-haired boy reasoned with an awkward smile.

"But you're still going to leave us," the students cried.

"Maybe you should reconsider, then, Yamaguchi."

"Ah, good afternoon, Sugawara-sensei!" the group said in unison, straightening their backs at the sight of the teacher. "We'll see you again tomorrow, sensei!"

"Of course. Thank you for your gifts and for the cake as well," Yamaguchi called out as the class left the science department cubicle.

"You're really well-loved, Yamaguchi," Sugawara commented as he walked to his own desk. "Did I miss anything good, Shimizu?"

"Not really, but you should've seen how flustered he was at the students' surprise," Shimizu added as she began to file her papers.

"Ah, we should've prepared something nicer, too. We can't get outperformed by the kids!"

"But I thought you didn't want to embarrass him?" Shimizu asked.

"What are you going on about?" Yamaguchi said nervously.

"Don't look so anxious, we're not going to do anything suspicious," Sugawara assured. He walked over to Shimizu's work table, and she gracefully handed over a decorated package. "Well, at least not here on school grounds."

"What's this?"

"A little something special," Shimizu replied.

"You can go enjoy it with Tsukishima-kun tonight," Sugawara added.

"Is that so?" Yamaguchi chuckled. "Thank you so much for the present."

"Are you going to be leaving already?" Sugawara asked once Yamaguchi began to gather his things.

"Yeah. It's going to be a challenge to bring these home if I wait until the afternoon rush goes into full swing," the freckled boy laughed. "It's a good thing there's still some space in my travel luggage."

"Thanks for the souvenirs, as well," Shimizu smiled. "Although I was surprised that you came here right away. I was expecting that you'd take the day off at least."

"And miss all the birthday attention? Why would he do that?" Sugawara joked. "Why don't you call Tsukishima-kun to help you bring your things?"

"No, it's fine. His class ended hours ago and if I'd wait for him to come now, he'd probably get caught up in the traffic himself," Yamaguchi shrugged. "I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Good job today!"

"See you, Yamaguchi-kun."

A flurry of orange and pink painted the sky, its warmth bleeding onto the pale exterior of the school building. The clouds moved quickly across the horizon, mirroring the gust that whizzed through the campus, upturning skirts and whipping scarves before unsuspecting faces.

Yamaguchi struggled to maintain his balance. He navigated down the campus exit with extreme caution, the crease in his forehead deepening with every moment. When he averted his gaze from the pile in his arms and to the pathway that lead out the school's gate, he froze. The sweat of his palms was nothing compared to the warmth in his chest and the delight in his smile. His mouth moved of its own accord.

In the distance, a tall figure whipped their head towards the freckled boy's direction, clumsily lifting their body off of the wall they'd rested against. Yamaguchi scuttled towards them as quickly as his body allowed. The other stood by the gate, and they kept their hands hidden behind their body. 

Once Yamaguchi stood before the other, he motioned to move even closer, but the distant shout of a teenager reacquainted him with their location. He began to pant, breathless from the weight in his arms that caused his body to begin to ache. Regardless, he managed to smile sheepishly as he greeted, "Hi, Tsukki."

Tsukishima had a smile of his own as he whispered, "Welcome back, Tadashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Did you know that Yamaguchi's VA has starred in BL CDs? That knowledge is basically how my Yaoi Yams headcanon came into being lol
> 
> * The books in the picture are real titles — two books are publications from [The Entomological Society of Japan](http://www.entsoc.jp/) ([x](http://www.nhbs.com/title/150671/the-insects-of-japan-volume-3)) and the tankoubons are of Ten Count, which is a very good but very NSFW yaoi manga. Cheers. Although I'm not so sure about how I feel regarding its recent developments (vol 4 ch 1), the starting volumes were quite sweet.
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> — While I said all that, I've only plotted out the main events! Would you like the story to pan out longer or would you rather reach the important parts faster? I'd most likely go for what would feel natural depending on the flow of things, but I'd love to hear your thoughts about it either way.
> 
> More importantly, I'll be settling the rating of this fic by the next chapter. I wanted it to be a ~surprise reveal~ but I realize that some of you might be particular about these sorts of things, so I really want to know — would you rather I'd keep everything PG or would you be okay if things progress to a more mature direction? :B :V
> 
> Also!! s/o to Furudate for the blessing that is chapter 150 \TToTT/


	3. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments!! I still can't wrap my head around how well this AU is being received @_@ Special mention to the people who liked and commented on my fic rants on tumblr, you all helped make this chapter happen! I'll try to keep all my ranting on [twitter](https://twitter.com/skellpls) this time around. Thanks as well for everyone's input re: story length and rating, I'll be keeping your comments in mind! ^_^
> 
> The following is a direct continuation from ficlet #8 (Center)! If you're reading this in school / on the bus / anywhere in public — please reconsider. This update isn't all that risqué imo, but you know how each chapter has drawings in them? Yeah... Better to be safe than sorry, so **please proceed with caution**!!

* * *

**Bolder**

* * *

 

His chest tightened as though from shame, but he didn't think to conceal his happiness. “It’s great to be back!” Yamaguchi replied. As his grin widened, Tsukishima's smile did, too.

“How was your trip?”

“Well, we can talk all about that later,” the freckled boy brushed off. His voice was soft as he confessed, “I really missed you, Tsukki.”

The blond turned a bright hue, stumbling on his words as he replied, “H-how is that any more important than what I asked you about?”

Yamaguchi smiled, ignoring the other’s comment. “How have you been while I was away? I heard you’d been inconveniencing Yachi.”

“No, I was not,” Tsukishima said with a frown. “She kept inviting me to hang out. Now I understand why you’re always together.”

“She can be really persistent, huh?” Yamaguchi snickered. “Do you have another class in the evening today or something?”

“Uh, no,” he replied slowly.

The freckled boy tilted his head to the side. “Then why are you here?”

The colour pooled in Tsukishima’s cheeks once more as he spoke, “I couldn’t get you at the airport so I thought I’d meet you here instead.”

“Oh?” Yamaguchi said with a smile.

“I guess it’s not such a bad decision since it looks like you’d need help with your things. Why do you have so much stuff anyway? You were only gone for two days.”

“Ah, these are just from my students.”

"Gifts?"

"Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded. “Could you help me carry these?”

"Sure," Tsukishima replied slowly. Yamaguchi passed over half of the boxes that he balanced in his arms, and the blond received them with his right arm.

"Uh, why don't you use both of your hands? It'd be easier to hold them that way.”

"Er, well,” Tsukishima stammered while lowering his eyes to the ground. "I have something for you too, actually."

Yamaguchi’s face practically lit up. “Really? It would've been fine if you'd just given it to me at home — oh. Oh."

 

 

 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened at the bundle in Tsukishima's hand, an array of blues, whites, and pinks wrapped with an earthy brown. The freckled boy released his grip on his lugagge’s handle to accept the bouquet. "Wh- wha- so beautiful!"

"They're fake," Tsukishima spat as he turned to the side, the glow of sundown tinting his skin in warmer hues.

"All the better! I can admire them for longer,” Yamaguchi chuckled. "These would look great in the living room. Or maybe we should replace the potted plant we have by the entrance — hmm. Where’d you get these anyway?”

"Yachi helped me make them,” Tsukishima admitted.

“You made these yourself?" Yamaguchi said with a conflicted expression. "Are you sure you didn’t just let her do all the work?”

“If that was the case, then she’d be the one giving this to you,” Tsukishima droned. “Do you like it?"

“I love it!” Yamaguchi blurted out with a smile, but quickly closed his mouth to clear his throat. When he peered back at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile awkwardly at the other’s blush. “It really looks good, Tsukki. Thanks so much! When did you learn to be so sweet though? Is this because I was away for a while? Should I stay away from home more often, then?” he teased.

“Please don't."

"Why not? Was it too much of a pain to not have your personal heater nearby?"

"That's one reason," Tsukishima agreed. "But the days drag on for so long when you're not around."

Yamaguchi looked away from the other boy for a moment. When he’d regained his composure, he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, he felt a strong smack on his back.

“Tsukishima-kun! It’s been a while,” a light voice greeted. “Here to pick up your boyfriend?”

“Well,” the blond grumbled, turning his unfocused gaze towards the horizon.

“How are you? You should be back in school now, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” Tsukishima replied. “Are you still with Daichi-san?”

“Ah, if only there were a way for you to see Sugawara-san and Daichi-san during our break hours. They’ve been less discreet lately,” Yamaguchi chimed in with a mischievous smile.

“We are still on school property, so please lower your voices,” Sugawara said as he cleared his throat.

“Don’t you two live together now? Why are you heading out alone?” Tsukishima said with a slightly lowered volume. “Did you have a fight?”

The teacher frowned. “It’s nothing like that.”

“Hmm,” the other two hummed in unison.

“Anyway,” Sugawara said, prolonging the word long enough for the other two to stop smirking. “Tsukishima, could you please help me convince Yamaguchi to stay? It’d be such a waste for him to go after just a year in the faculty.”

“Stay? As a lecturer?” the blond asked with a raised eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”

“The kids love him here. He’s clearly got a talent for teaching.”

“Then just say that he’s a good teacher, don’t tell him what he’s supposed to do with his life,” Tsukishima answered dryly.

“All right,” Sugawara replied nervously. “Well, I should be going. I still have to make a quick stop at the grocers' and I wouldn’t want to get caught up in traffic for too long.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi mumured. “See you tomorrow, Sugawara-san.”

“See you! Have fun tonight,” Sugawara added with a wink. "Don't forget to tell me how you liked the gift too, okay?" He waved a hand at the other two before making his way out the school gates.

“Maybe we should get going, too?” Tsukishima asked quietly as he stared at Sugawara’s back.

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” the freckled boy agreed. He motioned to his arms as he said, “My hands are kind of full, though. I can’t pull my luggage like this.”

“Would it be better for me to carry those boxes or would you rather have me bring along your bag?”

Yamaguchi gratefully accepted Tsukishima’s offer to hold the gifts, and the blond had to make use of both his arms to balance out the weight properly. The two of them slowly navigated their way out of the school grounds.

“You never told me about your day.”

“I don’t remember you asking,” Tsukishima replied.

“Is that so? I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Well, nothing really spectacular happened at class today. I bumped into Ennoshita-san and he did ask me to collect your souvenirs for him on his behalf.”

“Oh, you should remind me about that later then,” Yamaguchi laughed.

“How was work for you?”

“Well, it was tiring as usual, but my students’ birthday surprise really caught me off guard.”

“What have you done to them, anyway? These are way too many gifts to give a teacher.”

“Do you think so?” The freckled boy said as he glanced at Tsukishima’s pale hands, the blond’s fingers a stark contrast against the vivid wrapping of his student’s presents. “Well, they kind of treated it as a farewell party too, so that might have helped inspire them to be a little more generous than usual.”

“Maybe,” the blond nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, by the way.”

“For what?” Tsukishima asked.

“For what you said to Sugawara-san,” the freckled boy hushed.

“I don’t think I said anything too notable.”

“Well, I still want to thank you for it,” Yamaguchi replied. “Tsukki, can we stop by the convenience store for a bit? There’s something I want to buy.”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Is there anything you’d want?”

“No, it’s all right,” Tsukishima replied. “I’ll just wait here outside.”

Yamaguchi nodded and left his baggage with Tsukishima. The blond suggested to leave behind the bouquet as well, but the freckled boy just stuck his tongue out and said, “No way.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied with a shrug. Tsukishima ran his hand across the luggage’s handle, fitting his fingers atop its grooves and letting it settle there. He barely managed to absorb the leftover heat when Yamaguchi scuttled out of the shop door. “That’s all you got?”

“Yeah,” the freckled boy huffed triumphantly as he held up a recyclable tote bag. “Here, put those in here.”

He kept the bag open as Tsukishima transferred the boxes.

The blond tugged at the straps before slinging it over his shoulders. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” the other boy replied. He slipped the bouquet into the bag and entwined his hand with Tsukishima’s. “Let’s go, then?”

The warmth in his fingers was familiar and welcoming. Tsukishima stifled his laugh. “Sure, but can you warm up my other hand too?”

The dark-haired boy chuckled before wrapping his hands around the other boy’s, rubbing them together as he exhaled onto them. “If you get cold so easily, why don’t you wear gloves next time?”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Tsukishima commented. When he regained the feeling in his fingers again, he tucked their linked hands inside his coat pocket, as though to keep the warmth to himself.

They arrived at the train station a moment too late. The turnstiles had queues and the platforms were teeming with passengers. Despite the energetic hustle and bustle, Yamaguchi began to drag his body as the stress of the day began to set in. As he and Tsukishima sandwiched themselves into a train coach, he found it to be such an effort to keep awake, akin to how the doors struggled to close shut.

“Tired?” Tsukishima asked. They stood before one another, barely a space between them and the rest of the commuters.

“Yeah,” the freckled boy yawned.

“We should’ve gotten a cab, then.”

“No, it’s fine. I wanted to ride the train.”

“Why?” the blond asked with an incredulous tone.

“It just doesn’t feel like I’m home until I’d gone on the train.”

“Okay?” Tsukishima nodded hesitantly.

The train went over a rough patch in the track, catching Yamaguchi by surprise. Having lost his balance, he grabbed on to Tsukishima’s coat and the momentum caused him to hit his forehead on the other’s chest.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Just as Yamaguchi was about to move away, Tsukishima brought a hand to his dark hair. The freckled boy froze in place as Tsukishima said, “I’ll wake you up when we reach our station.”

Yamaguchi laughed as he lightly nuzzled against the hollow of Tsukishima’s shoulder. The blond kept his palm on Yamaguchi’s back, grip firm enough to be able to support the freckled boy’s weight. His hold tightened with every slight bump in the ride, as though he’d anticipated for the worst.

It was near impossible for Yamaguchi to lose consciousness while upright in a crowded space, but to rest in Tsukishima’s arms was enough of a comfort.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m home!” Yamaguchi called out as he entered their apartment.

“Welcome home,” Tsukishima replied plainly.

“Ah, I’m home,” the freckled boy repeated with a sigh. He dropped his things by the doorway and flopped down to the floor.

“Is it okay for me to ask about your trip now?” Tsukishima asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"A lot of things happened, that's for sure," Yamaguchi chuckled to himself and shook his head slowly. "It's been a while since I'd last seen my parents, so there was a lot to talk about," he added with a roll of his eyes, but from Tsukishima's view, his dark hair had concealed his expression.

"Like what?" the blond asked as he lowered himself to sit next to the other boy.

"Their work, some cousin's wedding, the unpredictable Singaporean weather — just the usual things.”

Tsukishima frowned. "Didn't you mention your plans for getting back in school?"

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip. “I did.”

"Did they say anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," the freckled boy spoke slowly.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” the blond asked with a wrinkled brow.

"Well," Yamaguchi whispered, biting the insides of his cheek as he did so. "My mom told me to go ahead with it."

The worry that drained from Tsukishima's face was replaced with confusion. “Wh-What?”

"I got her permission, so I can send my applications for the next semester," Yamaguchi hushed.

"Really? You can?"

Yamaguchi's lower lip quivered as he nodded. They stared into one another's eyes, both rendered speechless. Tsukishima reached over to grasp Yamaguchi’s hand, which was uncharacteristically damp to the touch.

"Wha- Wow. Isn't the deadline in a few weeks already?"

"Yes,” Yamaguchi whispered. He squeezed Tsukishima’s hand. “I’m nervous, Tsukki.”

“But you’re still going to do it, right?”

Yamaguchi’s body began to shake. He barely managed to whimper out, “I’m so scared.”

“That’s okay,” the blond assured. Yamaguchi leaned against Tsukishima’s shoulder and closed his eyes, consciously trying to keep his breathing leveled. Tsukishima stayed silent as he began to rub his thumb over Yamaguchi’s own. “How did you tell your parents?”

Yamaguchi mumbled, “I just mentioned it during our last meal together.”

“Good thing you didn’t back out in the last minute, then.”

“I was so tempted.”

“I can see why,” Tsukishima remarked.

“You should’ve seen the disapproval on my dad’s face. I’m so sure he’d be calling me to talk about it more,” the freckled boy shivered at the thought. “But my mom said to just prepare everything I’d need for the applications, just to get them ready in time for the deadline.”

“So you got your mom’s approval — then that’s great, right?”

“But that’s hardly worth noting,” Yamaguchi said with a slight shake of his head. “I’m nowhere close to achieving anything yet.”

“It’s still progress,” Tsukishima commented. “The next thing we need to do is arrange your application so that it’d be ready for when we change your father’s mind.”

Yamaguchi grumbled in response.

“For now, why don’t we have dinner first?”

“Ah, okay,” Yamaguchi sniffed. “It’s my turn to cook, isn’t it?”

“It’s fine, I can do it this time,” the blond answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Tsukishima insisted. "I already have some things planned."

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said slowly. “Can we eat in our room?”

The blond frowned. “Why? I just cleaned the place.”

“I’ll clean it up again tomorrow, I promise,” the freckled boy said with his hands clasped before him. “I’m just really tired and I want to lie down in bed already.”

“All right, if that’s what you want,” Tsukishima shrugged. “The futon’s in your study room though.”

“Eh, have you been sleeping in my room?” Yamaguchi asked, confused.

“No, I just mopped the floors in my room so I had to move some things.”

“Oh. Okay. Let’s eat in my room then,” Yamaguchi shrugged.

“While I make the food, why don’t you go take a bath first?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Yamaguchi smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy and rubbed his nose against the other’s shirt. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

“It’s nothing, Yamaguchi,” he said nonchalantly.

Yamaguchi could feel the slightest bit of pressure by the top of his head, and he wanted to think it was because Tsukishima had kissed it.

 

* * *

 

By the time Yamaguchi had finished bathing, he could still hear the sound of sizzling coming from the stove. Clad in a bathrobe, the freckled boy stopped by the kitchen to check up on the blond. Tsukishima reddened from embarrassment when he got caught in the midst of consulting a recipe. Tsukishima’s habit considerably slowed down the whole cooking process, but Yamaguchi was not one to complain about that night’s delay.

The smell of spice and soap nearly overwhelmed Tsukishima’s senses. As Yamaguchi leaned in to leave a peck on his cheek, the blond could only think of the scent of the other’s skin.

“It’s looking good.”

“Coming from you, that’s good to know,” Tsukishima said flatly. Yamaguchi’s body radiated with a feeling of coldness, and the droplets that dripped from his hair left imprints on Tsukishima's shirt.

“I’ll be waiting for you in bed then, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said weakly, his eyes droopy and smile innocent.

“O-okay,” Tsukishima stuttered. “Try not to fall asleep.”

“No promises,” the freckled boy replied as he rubbed a towel against his head.

Yamaguchi made his way back into the hallway, where he gathered his luggage and the bag filled with his gifts. He dragged them over to his study room, his arms straining as he did so. It took a while for him to successfully open the room’s door. Once he entered the space, the first thing he noticed was the unmade futon, which was an awkward white heap at one of the uncluttered corners of his room.

He placed his things by the side of the bed and walked over to his closet, retrieving a fresh shirt and sweatpants to mechanically put on. He’d barely fixed up the futon when he flopped himself down to the floor, thankful to finally have his body horizontal on a cushion. Sleep would’ve come easily if not for the grumbling in his stomach. He propped up a pillow by the wall and rested on it as he went through his luggage to keep himself busy.

He’d opened a few gifts — an organizer, two cotton shirts, and a plush pencil case — by the time he heard a knock. He set them aside to open the door and help Tsukishima carry the utensils inside.

“I’ll go get the rest—“

“It’s okay, just leave the door open for me,” Tsukishima cut in.

“But then you’d have to keep moving in and out of here.”

“That’s fine. Just lie down,” the blond said, expressionless.

“If you say so,” Yamaguchi said slowly as he adjusted the doorstopper.

It took a couple of trips for Tsukishima to bring in all the food, which was quite a decent feast considering how it was just for the two of them. During his last round, he brought in a familiar looking box, and the sight brought a smile to Yamaguchi’s face.

“Is that cake?” the freckled boy said brightly.

“Yes, it’s from Yachi,” Tsukishima replied, slowly setting the box beside him as he sat down on the futon. “Would you need some water?”

“You just got back here, let’s just eat already,” Yamaguchi said with forced laughter. “I can get my own drink later.”

“Okay,” the blond agreed. Once they’d said their graces, Yamaguchi passed him a bowl and he accepted it without much fuss, but Tsukishima simply stared at it once it was already in his hands.

The freckled boy’s mouth watered at the display laid out before him. “Thank you for this meal, Tsukki.”

“Yeah,” the blond whispered. Yamaguchi was adjusting the chopsticks in his hands when Tsukishima added, “Happy birthday.”

Yamaguchi abruptly turned his head around to face the other boy. The straight line of his mouth quickly curved into that of a grin. He set his chopsticks aside as he bumped his shoulder against Tsukishima’s. “Thank you.”

Tsukishima smiled softly in response. Their foreheads bumped when Tsukishima looked over to the other boy, his eyeglasses skewing from the impact. Yamaguchi held Tsukishima’s cheek in his hand, gently directing the blond to his lips. The freckled boy motioned to move closer, but the sound of plates clattering caused the two to laugh and break apart.

“Be careful with the food, kisses aren’t enough to satisfy the stomach,” Tsukishima teased, and Yamaguchi elbowed his sides in retaliation. “It’s a nice appetizer, though.”

“Let’s just eat,” Yamaguchi said with a wave of his hand. He picked out some deep-fried tofu that had been slathered in mushroom sauce, weighing the cube in his chopsticks before placing it atop his rice bowl.

“So you’ve started opening your gifts?”

“Mm,” Yamaguchi hummed through his stuffed mouth. He continued speaking once he’d swallowed. “So far I’ve only gone through some of the ones from my students.”

“What was it that Sugawara-san gave you?”

“Oh, I don’t have an idea, actually. Let me look for it,” he said as he reached over to his bag and picked out the rectangular package. The card stuck onto it had various names of his co-workers listed on it.

“Any ideas?”

“Well, it’s kind of heavy,” Yamaguchi said as he worked his way through the silver wrapping.

“I hope it’s liquor.”

“Why, would you want some tonight? We could buy some from the convenience store.”

“Free liquor tastes better,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“That’s not entirely wrong,” Yamaguchi nodded. He picked off the last of the gift wrapper and appraised the box in his hands. “Oh. You’ll probably like this.”

“Yes,” Tsukishima nodded approvingly. “Thank Sugawara-san for me tomorrow.”

“It’s not just from him though,” Yamaguchi corrected. “Are you sure you should be drinking tequila tonight? Don’t you have classes tomorrow?”

“Yeah, at like 6 o’clock in the evening. I’ll be fine,” the blond said with a slight raise of his shoulders. “Too bad you can’t get in on this tonight, mister teacher.”

“Please, one shot won’t hurt,” Yamaguchi scoffed.

“Are you sure you’d be able to keep it at one?”

“I have confidence in my self-control,” the freckled boy said. “You should moderate your own intake, too. Just to be fair.”

“Fine,” the blond sighed. “It’d be boring to be the only one drunk, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima put away their dishes once they’d finished eating, only to return to the room with dessert plates and shot glasses.

Yamaguchi raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. “Yes!”

“Don’t get too excited, you have work in the morning,” Tsukishima reminded.

“It’s my birthday, I should be excused for one night,” Yamaguchi pouted.

“Weren’t you tired from your travel? We can always eat and drink at a later date,” Tsukishima suggested. Despite his words, the blond already removed the cake from its box.

“I'm a little bit energized now that I've eaten, but I'm still kind of sleepy,” the freckled boy nodded.

"You sure you don’t want to rest first?"

"I can handle it," Yamaguchi said. He looked on as Tsukishima cut a slice of cake and instinctively grabbed the plate.

“What are you doing?” Tsukishima asked accusingly.

“Eh, this isn’t mine?” Yamaguchi replied. “I thought the birthday boy got first dibs on the birthday cake.”

“Well, yeah, now that you mentioned it,” Tsukishima grumbled. “But I got a small slice for myself. I thought you’d have wanted a bigger piece.”

“Since this is the first slice, I’ll just have a taste off of yours then,” Yamaguchi said, but neither of them let go of the plate.

“Okay,” Tsukishima spoke slowly. “Get one of the forks, then.”

“Hmm, I’m feeling too tired to reach over, though,” the freckled boy mumbled. “Why don’t you feed me?”

“What’s this all of a sudden?” the bespectacled boy laughed.

“Come on, it’s my birthday, isn’t it?”

Tsukishima shook his head disbelievingly as he picked up the utensil. “Yeah. You got older. You’re not supposed to be acting like a baby.”

“Exactly. I’m your baby mmf—“

“You don’t know when to shut up, do you?”

 

 

Yamaguchi continued to chuckle even after Tsukishima had taken out the fork from his mouth.

“Are you sure you still want to drink? Sleep deprivation seems to be having the same effect on you already,” the blond remarked.

“If you’re having some, then at least let me have a taste,” Yamaguchi said.

“I won’t be drinking tonight, though. Cake and tequila don’t mix.”

“What? Seriously?” Yamaguchi pouted. “Then why’d you get the shot glasses?”

“That was in case I didn’t like the cake Yachi got,” Tsukishima confessed. “You should get some rest tonight. Besides, it’s getting late.”

“I thought you didn’t want to tell me what to do with my life,” the freckled boy whined.

“Hey, this is different!”

“No, it’s not,” he said with a huff.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said sternly.

“Oh, don’t you use that tone of voice with me,” Yamaguchi said as he stared at the other boy.

“Wait. No, Yamaguchi, please,” Tsukishima pleaded as he angled his plate away from the other boy and backed himself up against the wall. “We have food on the bed!”

“Then put your cake away,” he said as he halfheartedly slid the cake box off of the bed.

“No, no, no way,” Tsukishima spoke quickly. “I’ll only do it if you won’t tickle me.”

“Who said I was going to tickle you?”

“You look fucking suspicious in that stance and it could only mean one thing.”

“Only one thing?” Yamaguchi razzed. He leaned closer and playfully pecked Tsukishima’s lips he said, “Are you sure?”

Tsukishima let out a strained noise as Yamaguchi held his sides. They both laughed, but Tsukishima's sounded more desperate rather than mirthful. Yamaguchi moved to straddle him.

"Are you still going to eat the cake?"

A moment had passed before Tsukishima managed to articulate his thoughts, and he'd barely managed to say them when Yamaguchi brought their mouths together again. The blond hesitantly brought his plate onto the floor, and with closed eyes he could only hope that he managed to put it far enough away from them. Tsukishima brought his hands to Yamaguchi’s face, startling the other boy.

“Oh, woops,” Tsukishima said when they moved away from one another. He swiped his finger over the vanilla icing that smeared on Yamaguchi’s cheek.

“So messy,” Yamaguchi blurted out, his voice deeper than usual. He caught Tsukishima by the wrist before the blond could retract his arm. Without breaking eye contact, Yamaguchi lightly brushed his lips against the back of Tsukishima’s hand, bringing his mouth towards the cream by the other boy’s knuckles. He lazily ran his tongue over the patch of skin, licking off the frosting to leave behind a sheen of his own.

Tsukishima looked on as the freckled boy moved to plant a kiss on the inside of his palm. The places where Yamaguchi touched grew warmer, and when he pecked the inside of his wrist, he could feel his own pulse pick up pace.

A soft caress to his face urged Yamaguchi to break away from Tsukishima’s hand and to redirect his attention to the other’s lips. It was a softness he’d grown fond of, and one he savored in slow, drawn out movements.

Tsukishima brought a hand to tuck stray locks of hair behind Yamaguchi’s ear. He grazed the other boy’s cheek, his fingers staggering away as he felt Yamaguchi’s tongue on his lips. Tsukishima hovered his hand in between their bodies before settling it atop Yamaguchi’s shoulder, firm enough to feel the bone but not strong enough to be able to push away. The blond leaned back to rest his head on the wall as he allowed Yamaguchi to taste his mouth.

It was all new to him. A hint of chocolate, a trace of fruit, a taste of home — a flavour he could get used to. The warmth that filled Tsukishima spread from his chest to his limbs, overwhelming enough to cause him to pull away to pant in short breaths.

 

 

Yamaguchi took it as a cue to grace Tsukishima’s neck with a trail of kisses.

When Yamaguchi’s teeth lightly brushed against skin, Tsukishima felt electricity run down his spine. The blond ran his hand down Yamaguchi’s back, his touch lingering by the waist before settling by the curve of the other’s hip.

When their lips met again, their kiss turned messier and hungrier. Tsukishima moaned as Yamaguchi began to suck on his tongue, and an accidental brush against Yamaguchi’s chest caused the dark-haired boy to let out a cry. Yamaguchi clumsily wrapped an arm around Tsukishima as he slid his free hand up the blond’s thigh.

The blond stopped Yamaguchi before he could even get anywhere close to the zipper of Tsukishima’s jeans.

“Ah, okay, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi spluttered out quickly. “I should’ve asked, I’m sorry.”

“Eh?”

“It’s fine, I understand,” the freckled boy said as he began to untangle himself from the blond, but the pressure in his pants only heightened when Tsukishima’s hand brushed against him.

“Ah, wait,” Yamaguchi said breathlessly. “You don’t have to.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to force yourself to do that, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi panted. “I can deal with it later on—“

Yamaguchi gasped as Tsukishima began to rub him through his sweatpants. A slight nudge was enough to bring Yamaguchi on his back, his head only barely missing the plates they’d long forgotten about.

“Would you be quiet for one second?” Tsukishima groaned as he hastily propped his eyeglasses away.

The freckled boy willingly allowed the blond to pull down his pants, and his breathing hitched when Tsukishima began palming his boxers. As heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach, the sensation was enough to cause Yamaguchi to cover his face with his arms. The blond almost immediately stopped his movements and brought one hand to hold the other’s elbow.

“Do you want to stop after all?” Yamaguchi asked as he slightly peeped through his fingers.

“I want to see your face,” the blond said simply.

Tsukishima’s frame loomed over Yamaguchi, and with unaided eyes the blond slightly squinted as he studied the other boy’s expression. He’d barely pulled down Yamaguchi’s boxers when he spat in hand. He moved in the same way he pleasured himself — methodical, almost robotic — but Yamaguchi felt so different in his hands, and what he sought for was not his own release. As much as he wanted to keep observing the other boy’s reactions, the arms that wrapped around him didn’t give him much of a choice. His brain was slow to process how unsure he was of each pump, and it was difficult to keep his pace consistent once Yamaguchi had gotten his tongue busy.

“Ah, no, faster, faster,” the freckled boy chanted breathlessly as he pulled away. He wrapped his hand around Tsukishima’s, guiding the blond up and down his own length.

With Yamaguchi’s hold on him, Tsukishima’s grip tightened. His thumb lightly scraped against the underside of Yamaguchi’s cock, causing the boy to let out a sound that Tsukishima wanted to commit to memory.

Tsukishima brushed away every attempt Yamaguchi made to reach for his jeans, and Yamaguchi resigned to aiding Tsukishima in pleasuring his body. He’d angle his head to the side to allow the other to nibble at his skin, and he’d tighten his hold on Tsukishima’s hand whenever he wanted the blond to move faster and harder.

Every stroke brought Yamaguchi on edge, and once he finally reached his climax he could only claw his fingers across Tsukishima’s back as he cried out. Tsukishima had made a comment about coming a little too soon, but Yamaguchi forcefully stopped him mid-sentence by pulling his boyfriend into another kiss.

“Why wouldn’t you let me touch you?” Yamaguchi said breathily.

“It's your birthday, so don't worry about it.”

Yamaguchi pouted, unconvinced. “It’s your turn next time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually. Hmm. Not so sure about this. After months of mental preparation and countless hours of purity-tainting research, I've finally written this part out. I've never drawn/written anything remotely ~steamy~ before, and it's only going to go downhill from here. so. like. wiw tell my family I didn't make this okay someone just used my account to post this or whatever
> 
> Because of the nature of this chapter I could only will myself to go through it once lmao so if you spot any errors, I would be grateful if you were to notify me of them!


	4. 10 to 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments here and on tumblr and twitter as well!! You're all so nice ;o;

* * *

**Colder**

* * *

 

The bitterness seeped through his jacket and nipped at his nose. Around him, the trees basked under the pale yellow sky, their leaves and branches highlighted in gold. With every step he took, he left behind soft shadows on the ground beneath his feet. The glare in his eyeglasses caused him to squint, obscuring his vision with faint jade orbs.

He reached out to grab on to his companion’s jacket sleeve. They turned to him and nodded slowly while their mouth was still slightly open. When the both of them reached a bend in the road, they began to drop their pace, panting as they allowed their bodies to bathe in the glow of the sunrise.

In the distance, he could see a sleeping form curled up on one of the park’s benches, bundled up in a checkered blanket. The boy took off his eyeglasses as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “I’m cold.”

“Didn’t I tell you to wear gloves?”

“But if I’d worn them, it would’ve been too warm,” he frowned.

“Yeah, but I knew that you’d need them.”

He put his eyeglasses back on. The two of them kept their eyes on the horizon, observing how the pale sky now blushed in a shade of peach.

“Yamaguchi, can’t I just hold your hand for a bit before we jog for another round?”

“No way, Tsukki!” the freckled boy said, and from Tsukishima’s peripheral vision he could see that Yamaguchi was violently shaking his head. “You didn’t listen to me, so now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“But I feel like my hands are going to fall off already,” the blond whined as he redirected his gaze to Yamaguchi.

“So?” Yamaguchi asked. He whispered under his breath, “Why do I have to do anything about it?”

“Say that to my face,” Tsukishima spat as he brought both hands on Yamaguchi’s face, turning the other’s head around to make eye contact. “You know what? This is fine.”

“Seriously?”

Yamaguchi attempted to peel away Tsukishima’s fingers, but the blond just wouldn’t budge. “Tsukki, your hands are damn cold. Get them off of my face.”

“Just give me a moment.”

“Eh? What did you say?”

“Just wait—“

Tsukishimia was cut off by the added warmth that graced his chapped lips. The unpredicted motion caught him off guard, and Yamaguchi took it as an opportunity to move away.

“H-hey, that w-was cheating!” Tsukishima flustered.

“No, it was not,” Yamaguchi insisted. “And even if it was, you had it coming anyway.”

“We’re in public! I told you not to do stuff like that.”

“You were practically begging to hold me just two minutes ago, Tsukki,” the freckled boy said monotonously.

“Th-that’s different, it was an emergency,” the blond stammered.

“I wonder,” Yamaguchi chuckled. “As compensation, can I borrow your laptop later?”

“Why? What's wrong with yours?”

“Nothing," the freckled boy replied. "But yours has a better webcam so I was planning on borrowing it anyway.”

“What are you going to use it for? Your selfies?”

“No," Yamaguchi retorted, sounding offended. "My mom wants to chat with me over on Skype later.”

“Oh. Okay, sure,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Did you hear from your dad already?”

“Not yet. He’s still in Kuala Lumpur for business,” Yamaguchi explained.

“Wasn’t he in Shanghai just a few days ago?”

“He’s a busy man,” Yamaguchi said as he slightly raised his shoulders. “All this waiting is killing me. I hope we get to clear things up soon so I’d know if I have to fuss over my applications or not.”

“That’s nice.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you’d be scared,” the blond commented.

“Well, I am, but you’re —“ he cleared his throat, “— I mean, eh, I’m going to have to deal with it anyway, so I might as well emotionally prepare myself for it this early on.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Do you want to get some water before we go for another lap?”

Yamaguchi beamed. “Yes, please.”

 

 

* * *

**Armor**

* * *

  

There was a blunt ache in his temples. Blunt enough to unhinge the top of his skull from the rest of his head, allowing his sense of self to drift away from him. Restlessness weighed heavy on his shoulders, but there was an unrelenting burn at the back of his mind.

He stared at his laptop screen. The chunks of text blurred in his vision, and the blinking of the cursor only seemed to taunt him. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, unmoving.

The boy reached over to the side of his desk, wrapping his hand around the lukewarm cup of tea his boyfriend had brought him earlier that night. The liquid was cold against his lips, and he braved through its mismatched taste in order to appease his parched throat. He’d barely downed any of it when he pulled the mug away to stick out his tongue and make a face. He’d drained his mind blank and now he’d upset his own stomach — surely this was the best shape to be in if he was looking to be productive.

He glanced at the time and nodded, acknowledging the lateness but otherwise didn’t do anything about it. He cracked his knuckles before typing out a few words from his unfiltered thoughts, reasoning to himself that he could just look over the text when his mind had a better grasp of things.

The sound of knocking startled him. He gulped. “Come in.”

The door creaked open, and only silence followed. He didn't want to turn around to acknowledge the other. He continued to stare at his screen when he heard a voice by the doorway. “It’s late.”

“I know, Tsukki,” the boy said weakly.

The footsteps echoed louder in the dead of the night. He braced for the worst when he felt Tsukishima’s presence behind him, but he only felt the blond’s hand on his shoulder.

“Still working?”

“Attempting to,” Yamaguchi admitted as he leaned his head backwards to rest his head on Tsukishima’s torso. “Didn’t you go to bed already?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm,” the freckled boy grumbled. “I heard your phone ringing earlier. Who was that?”

“Just my brother,” Tsukishima replied, resting his chin on the top of Yamaguchi’s head.

“Is something wrong?” Yamaguchi questioned as he pulled the hand on his shoulder, tugging it down to his chest. “It must’ve been important if he had to call at such a late hour.”

Tsukishima brought his other hand down to the same level, clasping them against the freckled boy’s chest. “He called me four hours ago. It wasn’t exactly late then.”

“Eh, it’s been that long already?”

Tsukishima squinted his eyes at the computer screen. “You haven’t made much progress, have you?”

“You don’t have to point that out to me,” the freckled boy sighed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help?”

“It’s fine, Tsukki,” he reassured. “You have your own homework to focus on right now. I can manage.”

“All right,” Tsukishima replied. “I’ll be going back to bed now, then.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said softly. The freckled boy tilted his head upwards as he gently tugged at the blond’s forearms.

Tsukishima slid his hands to rest on either side of the freckled boy’s neck. He carefully brought his lips to Yamaguchi’s forehead.

A soft chuckle escaped him before he said, “Good night, Tsukki.”

The blond frowned. “You’re still staying up?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied as he brought his hands to the chair’s armrests and turned back to his laptop screen. “I want to try finishing this essay as soon as possible.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “At the rate you’re going, you’d probably manage to put out one more decent sentence by sunrise, and who knows if that line’s going to stay once you edit it.”

Yamaguchi furrowed his brows. Tsukishima pat the other boy’s head.

“Ugh, fine,” Yamaguchi sighed, and he didn’t need to look at the other boy to know that he was smirking triumphantly.

“I’ll wait for you to shut off the computer,” the blond said as he walked over to the door and crossed his arms.

“What, seriously? Don’t you trust me enough to do this without your surveillance?”

“I do,” Tsukishima droned. “But I just want to make sure.”

Yamaguchi exhaled loudly. He stood from his seat and waited for his laptop screen to turn black. “I can’t believe I got myself a third parent.”

Tsukishima sneered. “I’m only trying to take care of my baby.”

“Yeah, right,” the freckled boy huffed, angling his body away to hide his reddened face from the other. “You probably couldn’t go back to sleep because you felt too cold. Your fingers were like icicles by my face.”

“You didn’t fend them off, though.”

“And why would I?” Yamaguchi said as he virtually slammed his laptop shut and rushed to grab the taller boy’s hand and drag him out of the room.

The taller boy lagged behind as they entered their shared bedroom. He stopped by the doorway, causing Yamaguchi to turn to him inquisitively.

“You can go ahead,” Tsukishima said as he stationed himself by the light switch.

Yamaguchi stared at him for a moment. He gradually slipped away from Tsukishima’s grip, allowing their hands to hang midair for a little more than a moment.

Tsukishima waited for the freckled boy to settle down under the covers before he flicked the lights off. His unaided eyes fluttered as they adjusted to the light. Everything seemed to be a shadow in the night, and what little he could see was hazy. He navigated through the pitch darkness mostly through instinct. He hissed under his breath as his foot hit against something.

“Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi’s voice was light, almost hesitant. It pierced through the silence and through his chest, the unexpectedness of it leaving a burning sensation to spread across his face.

Tsukishima followed the other boy’s voice until he felt warm hands lure him downwards and onto a soft cushion. He couldn’t really make sense of it all, but the gentle caress on his cheek was confirmation enough of where he was and what he was feeling.

“What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Not really,” he replied. “I think I just stubbed my toe on the chair.”

Yamaguchi’s smile was bright enough to be seen in the faint light. “Okay.”

They both lay on their sides and faced one another. Tsukishima was silent as he let Yamaguchi rub a thumb across his nosebridge, lightly touching the places where his eyeglasses would have left imprints his skin. He moved to better accomodate the body that began to tangle itself with his, the adjustments coming to him naturally and almost instinctively.

Yamaguchi trailed his hands to rest on Tsukishima’s chest, eventually tucking them under the other’s arms and wrapping himself around the other boy. He dipped his nose into Tsukishima’s shirt, the fabric soft and thin from overuse. He inhaled slowly, taking in the intoxicating scent of fabric conditioner, soap, and sweat.

The blond kept one hand by Yamaguchi’s neck and the other hidden under the freckled boy’s shirt, the pads of his fingers delicately tracing his lower spine. Instead of absorbing Yamaguchi’s warmth, it was more like Tsukishima’s body heated up because of it.

They breathed in the smell of home, their grips tightening and loosening. Was this really happening or were they already dreaming? Their bodies sank deeper into the futon, so messily tied together that they weren’t sure which limb belonged to whom anymore.

The two lay still, but time trickled on.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered softly. “Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima replied with a clear voice.

Yamaguchi began to play with the blond’s hair, knotting his fingers into their short locks. “You know, I spoke with my dad earlier tonight.”

“Oh. Is that why you were working on your essay for so long?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said solemnly. “Apparently my mom’s been talking to him about me for some time now, so he’s a little more willing to give things a chance.”

There was a weight to Yamaguchi’s words, a sort of thickness that gave Tsukishima the impression that he wasn’t meant to speak up just yet.

The other boy’s fingers lost its rhythm, and soon enough they stopped tangling Tsukishima’s hair altogether. He took in a deep breath before he continued, “I realize now that we haven’t really talked about the whole thing calmly, never really discussed it without having to fight or raise our voices. In the past, I might have been too busy trying to prove my point to actually listen to what he’s been trying to tell me.”

“And what’s that?”

“That this dream that I have is going to be quite a huge investment, not just with money but with my time as well," Yamaguchi voice faltered as he snuggled even closer into their embrace. "He expresses it so coarsely, but I get the feeling that he’s just worried I might not find some form of security even after graduation.”

Tsukishima’s throat tightened. There was a burning in his eyes that he couldn’t quite place. The tears didn’t come. He smoothed the hair on the back of Yamaguchi’s head, the strands soft to the touch.

The freckled boy slowly pushed himself away, his lips quivering. Tsukishima gently brushed back Yamaguchi’s hair and leaned in to peck the other’s eyelids, and the faint glittering in Yamaguchi’s eyes made Tsukishima realize that the other boy had been crying. The shock must have registered in his expression. Yamaguchi’s face contorted, and he ducked into Tsukishima’s shirt yet again.

The freckled boy was silent, save for the times his breath caught in his throat and he started to inhale from his mouth. Clumps of the blond’s shirt wrinkled in his hands, and Tsukishima began to feel the moisture seep through his clothing.

Tsukishima’s hand lightly shook as they hovered over the other. He slowly lowered it to rub soothing patterns on Yamaguchi’s back, but the action only caused the other to whimper softly. The blond pressed his nose and lips against the boy’s dark hair, and he held Yamaguchi in his arms until he felt the other's breathing level.

The freckled boy’s voice was hoarse as he croaked, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” he murmured.

“Hmm,” Yamaguchi hummed. “Having you here makes me feel better.”

Tsukishima froze. “How so?”

“I look at you and I know you’re in a similar situation,” the boy said slowly. “We can’t really say for sure if we’ll succeed in what we want. But I see you and I think that maybe I should just push for it anyway. Try a little. Lose a little. That's what you've been trying to tell me, isn't it? I keep reminding myself that it’s worth a try. It’s better to try. Right?”

“I made you think of that?” Tsukishima asked in a whisper.

“You make me think about a lot of things,” Yamaguchi said, and Tsukishima could practically feel his smile from the way the other’s mouth moved against his body. “I’ve never felt the need to earn a lot of money anyway. I just want to have enough to be able to live comfortably, happily—“ the freckled boy trailed off. The room was silent, punctuated only by their soft breathing. “You’re already here with me, so I can only build up from here.”

The fleeting thoughts that Tsukishima had once shoved to the back of his mind now accumulated at the pit of his chest, bubbling up to his throat and threatening to spill out. The night blurred his sense of reason, but he let the words die before they could leave his lips.

“Kei?”

“Huh?”

“You got pretty silent,” Yamaguchi said as he stifled a yawn. “I was just checking if you were still with me.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and nestled close as he whispered, “Thanks, Tsukki. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Tsukishima closed his eyes, but the throbbing of his temples only robbed him of slumber. In his arms, Yamaguchi’s body eventually fell limp and the grip the boy had on him began to loosen. He focused his mind on Yamaguchi’s soft exhales, and they served as the melody that finally lulled him into sleep.

 

 

* * *

**Appetizer**

* * *

 

“I think we should get separate blankets.”

“Why?” he asked. He had one hand wrapped around the knob of their apartment door while the other tugged at his shirt collar.

“You keep hogging it away from me these past few nights.”

“Isn’t that your fault for not having a tight enough grip on it, Tsukki?”

“You’re underestimating your strength, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said. Soft thuds accompanied the steps of his bare feet as he walked over to straighten Yamaguchi’s tie.

“Maybe. I’ll think about it,” Yamaguchi chuckled. He combed his fingers through the other’s blond hair. “Were you able to finish writing your paper last night?”

“No. I still have to go to the library later,” Tsukishima said as he snaked his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist.

“You don’t have any work at the museum today?” Yamaguchi said. He lightly bumped their noses together.

Tsukishima squinted at him. The freckled boy chuckled. Because of their closeness, it seemed like the blond had only one eye.

“It’s Monday, isn’t it? The museum’s closed.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Yamaguchi replied. He leaned away to ask, “What’s your class schedule today, then?”

“It’s in the evening. I hate it,” Tsukishima grumbled. “Lately I’ve been seeing all these couples roaming around, it’s ridiculous.”

Yamaguchi turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. “Don’t worry, we can join their ranks once our schedules clear up.”

“Is that supposed to be something I should look forward to?”

“Well, you can look forward to seeing me again tonight,” the freckled boy said, leaving a light kiss on the other’s lips as he took a step out of the apartment.

It was difficult to tell whose smile was wider.

“I’ll be coming home a bit later than usual today though,” Tsukishima said as he leaned against the doorframe. “You should eat dinner ahead.”

“No way, I’ll wait for you,” Yamaguchi said with a shake of his head. He already started walking down the corridor when he turned around to say, “But if you have so much time before going to school, why don’t you clean the house?”

“Really?” the blond deadpanned.

The freckled boy kept walking as he replied, “Have you seen the state of our bathroom?”

“Considering how I remove my eyeglasses before going in then no, not really.”

“Why don’t you try keeping them on long enough to see how filthy it already is?”

“And risk dropping them in the toilet bowl? No thanks.”

“Ah, you have a point there,” Yamaguchi nodded solemnly. He was practically half-shouting as he said, “I guess you can sweep the floors then?”

Tsukishima groaned. “I thought it was your turn to do that, but okay.”

Yamaguchi hopped down the steps in light and quick movements. His laughter echoed in the stairwell as he chattered, “While you’re at it, don’t forget to water the plants, wipe the windows, throw the trash, all right? Love you, b-bye—”

The freckled boy had bitten his tongue, but he barely noticed the pain as he bolted out of the building. His eyes widened as he looked back into the apartment complex’s entryway. He froze for a moment as he weighed his options. He ultimately chose to dash all the way to the train station.

The pounding in his heart didn’t cease even as he entered the crowded train station. He unwillingly checked his cellphone every minute or so, anxiously waiting for something but also dreading the possibility of it happening. As he paced through Ueno Park he almost bumped into everyone in his path, and when he finally made it through the school gates there were several students that had approached him to ask if he was feeling unwell.

“Do you need some medicine?” Shimizu had asked once he reached his desk at the teachers’ faculty room.

“Thank you, Shimizu-san,” Yamaguchi said as he gratefully accepted the tablet.

“Are you nervous because it’s almost the deadline?”

“Huh? Oh. A bit,” the freckled boy replied. “But my college applications are not what I’m worried about right now.”

“I see,” the lady smiled. “Good luck either way.”

“Th-thanks.”

Yamaguchi set his bag on his desk and took out his laptop, tapping his fingers by the trackpad as he waited for it to start up. He tentatively glanced at his mobile phone one last time before finally tucking it back into his pocket. He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled through his mouth. He adjusted the brightness of his laptop screen before bringing the cursor to one of his work files.

He barely managed to skim through the first page when he felt his phone vibrate. The lump in his throat only worsened when his brain managed to process the string of characters that flashed across the screen.

Yamaguchi hesitantly brought the device to his ear. His voice was hoarse as he greeted, “Hi, Tsukki.”

“Hey.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, well, uh,” the blond stuttered. “I checked the news and it said it was going to rain badly later. I saw your umbrella here by the shoe racks, so I was thinking of giving it to you later.”

“Eh, is it?” Yamaguchi asked, the words melding into one sound as he spoke quickly. “Well, it’s okay, you don’t have to go out of your way. I could just buy an umbrella from the convenience store later.”

“I’m going to the library after lunch anyway, so it wouldn’t really be that much of a detour,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Oh. Uh, okay,” Yamaguchi replied. “Are we having lunch together then?”

“Sure. I mean, if that’s fine with you.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Yamaguchi laughed nervously. He bit the inside of his cheeks. From the other end of the line, he could hear the sound of a door closing.

A moment passed. “So, I’ll be seeing you later then?”

“Of course! Of course,” the freckled boy breathed. “See you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima paused before saying, “Yeah. Bye.”

Since he had the first period off, Yamaguchi had planned on spending the hour rehearsing his lecture. Instead he spent the time alternating between massaging his temples and covering his face with his hands.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi already felt that something was off the moment he got a text message from Tsukishima. It didn’t calm his nerves at all when the message only read “i’m outside.” [sic]

“Are you eating lunch out again, Yamaguchi?” Sugawara had asked him while he searched his bag for his wallet.

“Yeah, I’ll be eating with Tsukki.”

“I see,” the teacher said with a knowing smile. “Tell him I said hi then.”

“Okay,” he replied with a mirrored grin, but it soon faltered the moment he stepped out of the science department’s cubicle.

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. It’s just Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. His knees felt weak as he walked down the stairs and towards the school’s lobby, but he tried to at least keep his facial muscles in check.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a familiar mop of blond by the entrance gate, but that wasn’t anything out of the usual. What surprised him was that it continued to pulse excitedly with every step he took towards Tsukishima. The anxiety washed his body with a chill, but he swallowed down the uneasiness once he saw Tsukishima’s face light up in acknowledgement.

“Before I forget,” the blond said as he reached into his backpack to retrieve a black umbrella.

“Thanks,” Yamaguchi said as he wrapped the umbrella’s strap around his wrist.

“What do you feel like eating?”

“I’m not really hungry yet, so anything’s fine,” Yamaguchi replied with a shaky voice.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Uh, let’s go to the food courts, then?”

“Okay,” the freckled boy nodded.

They walked side by side, maintaining a steady distance between themselves as they walked through Ueno Park. Tsukishima had his hands in his pockets and Yamaguchi kept his eyes on the ground.

“Did you say something—?”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi cut in, his face pale. “Like what?”

“I mean, not right now, but from earlier today?”

Yamaguchi felt his palms cool. He tentatively turned to the other boy, but he returned his gaze to his feet when he noticed Tsukishima looking elsewhere. “Oh, you mean about cleaning the apartment?” he said with a practiced smile. His fingers fumbled with a loose thread that hung from his jacket’s lining. “Were you able to do any of those?”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Tsukishima rub the back of his neck. “Not much. Before coming over here, I just managed to sweep the place and do some of the laundry.”

“Wow, really? I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“Why not? I normally do those errands anyway.”

“You’re right,” Yamaguchi said with a nod. “But you’re pretty busy today. I was just teasing you.”

The crowds in the pathways began to disperse as they entered an open space. They continued to walk beneath the trees that rustled in the wind, and the shade left behind patterns on their skin and clothes.

“Were you teasing me that time too?” the blond whispered.

“What do you mean?”

He felt the air around Tsukishima tense, but the other’s stride remained steady. “Were you teasing me when you said you loved me?”

“Eh?” Yamaguchi spluttered. His entire face felt like it had been set on fire. He stopped in his tracks but he didn’t dare look at the other boy. “Y-you, u-uh, s-so you heard that?”

“Ah, I wasn’t actually sure if that was what you said.”

“Oh, ha ha, okay, all right,” Yamaguchi stammered as he stared at the ground. He could hear his heart beating in his ears. “Sorry, Tsukki. I didn’t want to say it like that, it just kind of slipped out, and I—”

Tsukishima laughed. The sound managed to calm his nerves bit by bit. It was the high-pitched laughter that Yamaguchi rarely ever had the chance to hear, and sometimes he had to resort to forcing it out of the blond. Tsukishima’s eyes were crescent moons, closed to the point that even his nose wrinkled. His cheeks glowed pink, but Yamaguchi couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or from his laughing. The freckled boy stared at him with his mouth slightly agape, his mind scrambling to record every detail of the moment. 

The bespectacled boy shook his head as he added, “You beat me to it again.”

Yamaguchi froze. “Huh?”

Tsukishima licked his cracked lips and inhaled before saying, “I’ve been meaning to tell you the same thing.”

He felt his eye twitch. “Wh—?”

The blond looked at him patiently. Yamaguchi’s eyes gradually widened. When understanding flushed his cheeks crimson, the grins on both of their faces were sure to make their faces ache.

“I lov—“

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, but Tsukishima’s interrupted him before he could finish. It wasn’t so much of a kiss as it was more like a mashing of teeth, a blending of laughter, and a sharing of breaths.

“You don’t mind it if someone else sees?” Yamaguchi asked, their noses still brushing against one another.

“I don’t think anyone’s really paying attention to us right now anyway,” Tsukishima shrugged.

The freckled boy chuckled. “You know what? I think I’m kind of hungry now. Lunch is my treat, so let’s eat somewhere nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of the Redefining Routine epilogue and the start of the sequel's prologue — if that makes any sense… I am very excited to get back on some serious plot shenanigans, although the recent chapters were quite a unique experience all on their own ;))
> 
> I have no idea what you guys anticipate would be this series' conclusion, but I hope the little clues I've been leaving would start to make sense soon enough… I hope you guys will look forward to another long ride!!! You're all so amazing and I am so thankful and blessed to have your readership and support TTvTT <3


	5. 13 to 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give away the title of the sequel yet, so while this is the beginning of its prequel, it's /still/ a part of Memorable Mundane and I'll keep referring to it as such. This, along with the next three "chapters," will continue to use the ficlet format and the ~ambiguous time skip~ ^_^
> 
> There is a **_VERY NSFW pic_** in this update. What I've attached is a censored version fit for the closet pervs, but for the filthy connoisseurs I've included a link underneath the picture so that you may view it in all its ""glory."" If seeing the anatomical reality of the human species bothers you, then I'd suggest steering clear from the uncensored version.
> 
> Although I said all that, it's not really all that risqué tbh, but then again I spent hours looking at it so I might have just gotten desensitized;; Stay safe kids.

 

* * *

  **Pressure**

* * *

 

The soft whizz of the train doors were drowned out by the amalgam of sounds that mixed in with the commuting crowd. The rough lighting of the train station only emphasized the lint on his coat and the bags under his eyes. He focused on moving one foot at a time, directing himself to the turnstiles. As he resurfaced onto the slush-filled streets, he willed himself to look away from the pairs that walked in the night. There were instances when his self-control failed him. He clicked his tongue.

He redirected his attention to the stalls around him. The shop windows had handwritten signs that meant to beckon, but with their loud splashes of red and green they seemed more aggressive than enticing. A discount offer notice board outside a convenience store piqued his interest long enough for him to crash into something. The boy reflexively anticipated hearing an apology, but he was only met with the glare of a glossy recycling bin. He walked away without dawdling for a second longer.

He brought a closed fist to his lips. He could have fit his hand in his mouth with how freely he yawned. He blinked twice when he felt soft plumpness by his right thigh. He looked down to see a young girl, who stared back at him with eyes so large and a face so pale that she could have been looking at a ghost. It was an innocent misconception considering how lifeless his expression was. For a split second, the boy considered smiling. He turned away.

The Friday night crowd began to mellow down by the time he neared his apartment building. Its white facade was tinted blue and yellow from the surrounding lights, exuding a sort of mystery while still being unable to mask how plain its exteriors were. He rubbed his gloved hands together as he passed through the entrance. He walked past the felines that purred by his feet and trudged up the staircase, his legs growing heavier with each step.

He leveled his breathing by the time he reached the upper floor and turned to the right. The unmistakable bright hint of pink captured his attention even in the dim and dreary hallway. His heart fluttered. Like a hiccup, his steps momentarily quickened as he scrambled for his keys. He had a small smile on his face as he walked towards the Strawberry Shortcake plastered door.

It was dark inside his apartment, save for the glow of the light near their living room. He took off his shoes and socks and hung his coat on the coatrack. He unzipped the front of his jacket as he made his way inside his home.

He barely made it out of the entryway when he heard the click of a door. Even in the faint light, he could make out the familiar silhouette of his roommate.

The other boy had one hand on his bedroom doorknob and the other tangled in his dark hair. His roommate smiled groggily as he said, “Hi.”

“Hey,” he whispered back.

The sound of footsteps shuffling across the floor echoed in the room. Their bashful smiles grew bolder as they wrapped their arms around one another. There was more than enough room to accommodate them both, but they squeezed each other tight enough to feel the other's heartbeat against their chest.

His roommate lowered a hand to the base of his neck and whispered into his ear, “Welcome home, Tsukki."

“Hmm,” Tsukishima hummed, taking in the smell of the other’s hair and skin.

“How was your day?”

“Tiring,” Tsukishima complained as he allowed the shorter boy to sway their bodies from side to side. “How about yours, Yamaguchi? Did you get to send the rest of your applications already?”

“Yeah, I did,” the freckled boy whispered. “Somehow.”

“You must be happy.”

“I’m happy you’re home.”

The blond grinned. He slid one hand down from the boy’s waist to the back of his shorts as he asked, “How come I’ve never seen these before?”

“Why? Do you like them?" he asked with a hint of interest in his voice. "I can buy some for you.”

“No,” the blond chuckled. “It’s just strange.”

“They’re not as strange as your taste in boxers, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi reasoned. “Besides, does it even matter when you’re just going to take them off for me anyway?”

They both laughed, bodies slightly shaking even as Tsukishima brought a hand to Yamaguchi’s chin and angled it to better meet his lips.

“I missed you,” Yamaguchi whispered. “I feel like I barely ever see you lately.”

“It’s been a long week,” the blond agreed.

“Want me to help you unwind?” the freckled boy said as he licked his lips.

Tsukishima eagerly brought their mouths together again.

Yamaguchi brought his hand to the other's face and pulled away. “Ah, but aren’t you hungry?” he panted. “You haven’t eaten dinner yet, right?”

“It can wait,” Tsukishima grumbled.

Yamaguchi smiled. He adjusted the other boy's tilted eyeglasses and purred, “How would you like to have me tonight?”

“Silent,” Tsukishima chuckled. “How can you keep talking like that?”

The freckled boy grinned as he pressed his leg harder against Tsukishima. The blond gasped. Yamaguchi snickered, “Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi closer. The thin fabric of the other’s boxers barely concealed a thing. He caressed him and then he squeezed him, to the point where Tsukishima was practically kneading the other’s ass.

Yamaguchi didn't complain. He tugged at the other's lip and pulled at his blond hair. Tsukishima moaned, melting into the other's touch without even attempting to put up a fight. The warmth of Yamaguchi's mouth made him lightheaded, and he had to pull away to catch some air. For a moment he felt like he'd forgotten how to breathe.

“You got any?” the shorter boy asked breathlessly as he reached into the back pocket of Tsukishima’s jeans.

“I think so,” the blond panted as he observed his wallet being probed by Yamaguchi’s nimble fingers. “Take your boxers off.”

“Eh? Didn’t you want to try how it’d feel if I kept them on? We can take it off later.”

“I don’t want to look at that mouse right now.”

“Fair enough,” Yamaguchi smirked. He held Tsukishima's stare, as if daring the other boy to turn away from his eyes.

The taller boy couldn't look away if he tried.

The freckled boy set aside the wallet and a metallic wrapper as he pulled down his undergarments and chucked the fabric across the room. He trailed his hand down Tsukishima's torso and thigh, his touch causing electricity to pulse through the other's skin.

"What's up with you lately?" Yamaguchi asked as he swept his mouth over the other's neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to Tsukishima's collarbone. His hand teasingly brushed against the other's pants, hardly making any significant contact.

Tsukishima almost immediately turned red as he laughed. "What's up with you tonight?"

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip in an attempt to hide his grin. He began to rub Tsukishima as he asked, "You've been looking a little tense these past few days."

"Can we talk about that later?" the blond whined.

"But you never say anything when I ask you normally."

"I'm just stressed from schoo—"

Tsukishima gasped as Yamaguchi nibbled on his skin. The blond pushed the other away from his neck and engaged Yamaguchi in another open-mouthed kiss.

The blond struggled to keep his balance. In their flurry, he barely managed to perch himself on the edge of an end table. Yamaguchi had no trouble keeping his own rhythm, and it wasn't long until he tugged at the blond's clothes and exposed the other.

Tsukishima gulped. Having Yamaguchi's warm hands on him made him ache with anticipation.

Yamaguchi pulled away to open the metallic wrapper and held the tip of the rubber in his mouth. He noted how the other’s stare darted back and forth from his eyes to the side of his face. The blond’s hand jerked upwards, but Yamaguchi’s glaring was enough to make Tsukishima keep to himself. The blond tried not to pout.

Yamaguchi brought his mouth to the other’s tip, wrapping Tsukishima around his lips. He held the other’s stare as he tucked his hair behind his ear, allowing the blond to see his face clearer.

 

([uncensored, nsfw picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2036fecc85aab28b3e55710c85b5c6c8/tumblr_nt8blcfvpa1ubs6xwo2_540.jpg))

 

The blond blushed. "You knew I wanted to do that, didn't you?"

Yamaguchi smiled. He eventually lowered himself, using his tongue to guide the condom down Tsukishima’s length. He bobbed himself up in one pop. He readjusted his grip as he glided his tongue over the other's head, licking up the condom's flavour as he stroked up and down the shaft.

Tsukishima's breathing quickened at the sight of Yamaguchi slicking him like a child drooling over his favourite candy. His nails dug into his thighs as the freckled boy slowly took the rest of him in.

Yamaguchi suckled on him. With each bob of his head, he thrust Tsukishima deeper into his mouth. Tsukishima had been moaning the whole time, but when the freckled boy started to touch himself and let out mewls of his own, the blond struggled to contain himself.

 

* * *

 

"Eh, you came already?" Yamaguchi groaned, but he slowly collapsed into laughter.

"Don't. Stop. Shut up."

 

* * *

 

They disposed of the used rubber and went at it again.

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi kept his back to the wall, and the tiny bumps on its surface felt cool against his back.

"Didn't we buy a one a few days ago? The bottle can't be that hard to find."

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be so impatient," the blond replied.

"Come on, I'm starting to get cramps.”

“Seriously?” Tsukishima chuckled as he walked back towards the other. He pat their dark hair as he asked, “You want to stop already, old man?”

The freckled boy frowned. "We should probably go for just one more round, though. Your dinner’s all cold by now, you know.”

“I’ll have you first then."

Tsukishima lowered himself before the other boy and pressed his hand against Yamaguchi's hip. Just as their lips were about to meet, the floor began to vibrate. The two of them stared at the mess of denim that splayed out next to them.

"That's your phone, isn't it?" Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that means we should continue this next time."

"You know I was joking about stopping, right?"

"Come on, go eat some food first."

"But I'm not hungry anymore," the blond complained.

Yamaguchi tried to keep a stoic expression as he said, "No. You have to eat. You haven't been eating enough lately as it is."

"Really?" Tsukishima groaned. His phone's ring tone seemed to increase in volume with each passing moment. "Fine," he exasperated. “You answer the call then.”

“Eh? But what if it’s important?“

“I’m going to eat already,” Tsukishima said plainly as he awkwardly plucked his boxers from the ground. He slipped them on and walked towards the dining room.

He flicked on the lights to find a small bowl sitting atop the table, with a set of chopsticks and a ceramic black plate stacked on top of it. The blond moved aside the plate to reveal cold rice topped with eggs and deep-fried pork cutlets. He set the bowl inside the microwave, accidentally slamming the appliance door a little too harshly. As he waited for the timer to go off, he filled a glass with water and checked the refrigerator for any potential desserts. He closed the fridge empty-handed.

Tsukishima paced through his meal leisurely. He focused on the warm and juicy meat in his mouth, but that only invited problematic mental imagery. He tried not to dwell on it. Satisfying his hunger wasn't exactly on the forefront of his mind, but he tried not to let his thoughts run too wild.

He drifted to the faint cracks in the wall, straining his eyes to follow the intricate patterns. Every now and then his vision would blur and he'd start zoning out again. He raised his spoon in his mouth almost mechanically, stretching his jaw to match the tempo in which he consumed his meal.

He was barely halfway through his meal when he heard a soft knocking.

“Ah, Tsukki,” the dark-haired boy said as he peeped through the kitchen’s doorway.

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi until the other boy peeled himself off the doorframe and slid onto the chair next to him. The freckled boy had put on his yellow boxers, but otherwise remained shirtless.

“What is it?” he asked as he set his chopsticks down.

“Well, I just finished talking on the phone, and —“

He stopped chewing. “Eh, why were you on the phone for so long?” the blond asked warily.

“Yeah, uh,” the other boy hushed. “It was your brother.”

Tsukishima coughed, almost choking on the rice he’d just swallowed. Yamaguchi rubbed Tsukishima’s back as the blond downed some water.

“Tsukki, is there something going on?” the freckled boy asked in a serious tone. He brought his hand to gently rest on the other's forearm as he continued, “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

The blond bit the inside of his cheek. “What exactly did my brother tell you?”

Yamaguchi pouted. He let out a sigh as he replied, “When I picked up, he just immediately asked if you had enough money.”

“Oh. Oh, okay,” Tsukishima said with raised eyebrows. He shrugged as he added, “It’s nothing. He asks that a lot when he checks up on me.”

Yamaguchi stared at him critically. “If you say so,” the boy hesitantly nodded. “There’s something else he mentioned, actually.”

“What is it?”

The freckled boy brought his hands to himself. “He invited us over for the holidays.”

“I hope you said no.”

The freckled boy winced. “I was put in the spot.”

“Ugh, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima shook his head. “Where’s my phone? I’ll call him.”

“Ah, no, it’s really okay if we go, but if you’d rather not then I guess that would be fine too,” Yamaguchi spluttered.

The blond studied the other's expression. “Do you want to go?”

Yamaguchi turned away. He began to fiddle with his fingers. “Well, it’s been so long since I’ve spent the holidays with a family, so, I mean, it’s just that, uh..."

Tsukishima sighed, “Fine. I guess it can't be all that bad." He regretted saying it the moment the words left him, but the smile Yamaguchi flashed him was enough to make him feel better about the idea.

 

 

* * *

**Brother**

* * *

  

It stirred in the aroma of the dark liquid that filled the mug his roommate passed him. It was the prickle on his back as he entered the shower, and it was in the breath that he exhaled once he’d scrubbed himself clean. It tinted his cheeks when his boyfriend buttoned up his shirt, and it was the fire he tasted when their mouths met mid-laughter. It was the comfort he found in the spaces of his lover’s fingers and the rush he felt when the other boy squeezed his hand as they navigated through Tokyo Station.

The bullet train coach was teeming with passengers and tourists taking part in the Christmas rush.

“What was your brother’s name again?” Yamaguchi asked as they settled into a seat.

Tsukishima rested one arm by the window’s ledge as he replied, “It’s Akiteru.”

The two of them leaned closer to one another, speaking in whispers so as not to disturb the elderly couple that dozed off next to them.

“He’d be meeting us at the station, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m excited,” the freckled boy grinned, lightly squeezing the hand he had in his grasp.

"Really?"

"Your brother seemed really nice over the phone."

"What gave you that impression?" the blond asked.

"Well, he wasn't intimidating like you," Yamaguchi teased.

"That's good to know," the boy chuckled.

Yamaguchi started playing with their entwined fingers, tapping on knuckles and rubbing their palms together.

"Did he ever ask about you?" Tsukishima asked slowly.

"Huh? I just introduced myself as your roommate," Yamaguchi answered.

"Okay," the blond nodded.

They took turns wrapping their arms around each other, switching places only when the pain in their biceps became unbearable. They passed the time talking. Laughing. Scolding one another when other passengers gave them the stink eye for laughing too loudly. They discussed how the sky made way for snow and how their rent desperately needed to be paid. They dissed college professors and cussed about looming project deadlines.

When Yamaguchi fell silent, Tsukishima turned to look at the other. He gazed at the freckles that peppered Yamaguchi’s cheeks, his eyes trailing down to the other’s neck and to the dip of the shirt. The view from the window was a scene he’d seen countless times over, but in that moment alone he felt like he’d studied Yamaguchi’s face for even longer. The dark-haired boy swayed from side to side, moving in time with the soft snoring that escaped his lips. Tsukishima stifled a laugh but he allowed a smile to spread across his face. He gently brought a hand to the side of Yamaguchi’s face and lowered the boy’s head onto his shoulder.

Tsukishima lightly rested his own head atop the other boy’s, the puff of dark hair serving as his cushion. His own eyelids grew heavy.

 

* * *

 

When they rose from their seats, it only felt natural to keep their hold on one another. Even with the added weight and fuss of their baggage, it didn't occur to them to let go. They began their walk out of Sendai station and onto the parking area, tightening their scarves and closing up their coats as they did so. Yamaguchi raised their linked hands to cover his mouth as he yawned. His free hand rested on Tsukishima’s waist, and he leaned his entire body weight onto the blond as he closed his eyes again.

“Hey, my brother might be here any moment now.”

“Then just wake me up when he gets here,” Yamaguchi grumbled as he burrowed into Tsukishima’s side.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima whined.

The freckled boy looked up to find that the blond had turned pink. He took it as his cue to peel his body away from the other. “Fine.”

Tsukishima slipped his hands into his coat pocket and sighed. “You can rest your head—“

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi cut in as he immediately plopped himself against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Tsukishima watched the other passengers file into cars and drive away. The crowd had significantly dispersed when the blond jolted at a force that pierced his waist, startling Yamaguchi in the process.

“Nii-chan!” the bespectacled boy exclaimed, face contorting in betrayal and embarrassment.

“Welcome back,” Akiteru grinned. He turned to the dark-haired boy and brought his hand out between them. “You must be Yamaguchi-kun, then? Nice to finally meet you.”

“Ah, y-yes,” Yamaguchi smiled shyly, hints of sleep still teasing at his eyes.

“Thanks for taking care of my younger brother. I hope he hasn’t been too much trouble for you.”

Kei clicked his tongue.

"Ah, no, it's fine. We're fine," the freckled boy stumbled on his words.

Akiteru grinned. "Well, you guys look tired from your trip, so I'll help you with your luggage."

"Thanks," Kei answered skeptically.

"Your bag is heavy as usual, isn't it?" the older boy grunted as he turned to his younger brother. "How long are you guys planning to stay here for, anyway?"

"That's just from my books," he replied. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"What? So soon?" Akiteru complained. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you two are here in the first place. Our parents aren't going to be home until evening, so why don't we give your special guest a little tour of the place first?"

 

* * *

 

Akiteru drove them to all the spots where Kei had fallen over when he was still learning how to ride a bicycle, including the intersection where he'd crashed into a stop sign.

"Eh, how would you even miss seeing something like that?" Yamaguchi piped up reflexively. Tsukishima grumbled, and Yamaguchi was slow to process his own awkwardness.

Akiteru laughed, and it served to soothe the freckled boy's tenseness quite a bit. "Well, that was how we learned he needed eyeglasses," the older boy said sagely, gripping the steering wheel as though he were grasping an ancient scroll.

He pointed out all the places where he rescued his younger brother from the scuffles he'd gotten into as an angsty but lanky preteen. They ranged from neighborhood playgrounds to convenience store parking lots. Akiteru indulged his willing audience with all sorts of intimate details. Kei tried to tune them out, but their loud guffawing was difficult to ignore. He wanted to speak up against it, but each time he saw Yamaguchi's reflection beaming with every new information, he decided to brave through the shame and just bite back his comments.

"The little boy was all bark but no bite."

Yamaguchi stifled his laughter when he saw Kei glaring at him from the rearview mirror.

"Kei just loves to speak his mind, doesn't he?"

"He does," Yamaguchi agreed.

"How do you deal with him when he's being difficult then, Yamaguchi-kun?" Akiteru urged.

"I'm not difficult," Kei hissed.

"But you lie," Yamaguchi commented, slithering his hands around the passenger seat to poke at Tsukishima's side. The bespectacled boy let out a yelp that pierced their ears.

"Oh, oh! Ha ha, so you know! You know his weakness!" Akiteru chortled. "I'll let you in on a secret. You should try tickling his—"

"No," Kei half-shouted, dragging out the word until his companions were reduced to a chuckling fit.

"Don't worry about it, I'll share it to you once we're alone, Yamaguchi-kun," Akiteru promised.

"Why would you do that, nii-chan?" Kei whined.

"It's fine. Don't you trust Yamaguchi-kun to use that knowledge wisely?"

Akiteru recounted fond memories as they stopped by certain landmarks and common places, all of which served to make his younger brother even more self-conscious. Kei grumbled in the passenger seat, covering his face every time his brother started reminiscing again.

Yamaguchi eagerly listened from the back seat, eventually ungluing himself from the car door and inching closer towards the two brothers. He soaked up everything Akiteru had to say about Kei.

 

* * *

 

 

Akiteru drove them home after an eventful round about the neighborhood. The Tsukishima household was fairly large. Its discoloured door and faded paint job betrayed its age, but its interiors were homely and well-maintained.

Kei was helping Yamaguchi bring their luggage up to his childhood bedroom when Akiteru stopped him.

"Kei, why don't you help me get some snacks?"

The bespectacled boy looked on quizzically. "Okay...?"

"Yamaguchi-kun, just make yourself at home," the older boy smiled.

The two brothers walked slowly towards the pantry. The bespectacled boy ran his fingers across the aged counter tops and breathed in the familiar scent of the kitchen. Akiteru moved towards the cupboards and urged Kei to follow him.

“Does your boyfriend know?”

“Eh. He’s, uh,” he trailed off.

“You’re not fooling me, Kei,” Akiteru grinned knowingly. “I saw how close you two were when you stepped out of the train station.”

“Then why did it take so long for you to meet up with us?”

“And end up spoiling the mood? I’m not that rude,” the older boy replied as he opened one of the cupboards. He put one hand inside the cabinet as he said, “So have you told him about it, then?”

The bespectacled boy gingerly received the pitcher that his brother passed him. He shook his head. “No.”

Akiteru sighed. “Why not?”

“It’s our problem, isn’t it? I don’t feel like telling anyone.”

“Well, I can understand that,” the older brother nodded. “But don’t you trust him?”

“Trust is not the problem,” Kei spat. He walked over to a dispenser to fill the pitcher with water. “He has his own things going on right now. I don’t want to add on to it.”

“I see,” Akiteru smiled softly as he placed bags of chips and biscuits onto a tray. “Then wouldn’t it be better to support one another in these kinds of situations?”

“That’s easier said than done.”

The older boy laughed weakly as he added, “That's true. But not everything's going to be easy for us, little brother."

Kei pursed his lips. He opened a juice packet and poured its powdered contents into the pitcher.

"At this time last year, things were so much different for us, but lately everything's just changing so quickly," Akiteru sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this right now, but I'll make sure that this will get over soon."

"There's no need for you to overwork yourself. This wasn't anybody's fault," Kei mumbled.

"But I have to," his brother replied. "We'll make it through this in one piece. I'll make sure of it!"

Kei furrowed his brows and suppressed his laughter.

"Anyway, let's not think about all that right now, I guess. You're here on vacation."

"Yeah, so stop embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend already."

Akiteru grinned. "I'll try."

 

* * *

  **Reminder**

* * *

 

"Tsukki, I'll be heading out now!"

"Okay. Call me when you're on your way home."

"Sure thing," Yamaguchi replied. He walked over to the bathroom to find Tsukishima kneeling. The blond was busy scrubbing at the tiled floor. The freckled boy smiled. "Nice view."

"I'm only doing this because you asked me so nicely," Tsukishima said in monotone.

"Hey, you live here too."

"Do you know how much of your hair's been clogging up the shower? No wonder it's been taking so long to drain out recently," Tsukishima complained as he dramatically waved his sponge in the air.

"Last time I cleared the drain, there was a whole clump of blond pubes down there, but I sure didn't complain about it," Yamaguchi retorted. The blond turned away in embarrassment. The freckled boy moved away from the bathroom as he whispered, "I'll see you later, you baby."

"Hey!" Tsukishima shouted as the other boy scurried to their entryway.

The faint sound of rubber gloves smacking the ceramic sink was unmistakable. Yamaguchi hurriedly slipped on his shoes and coat and sped out of their apartment building. He sported a huge smile on his face. He picked up his phone before it could even ring.

"What?" Yamaguchi laughed into the receiver.

"Were you trying to escape from me just now?" Tsukishima said with mirrored mirth.

"I didn't want to stay long enough to see your reaction," the freckled boy admitted.

"You picked up my call, though."

"Of course. Your threats are ineffective over the phone."

"Oh, really?" Tsukishima said incredulously. He chuckled as he added, "And you're saying that I'm the baby?"

"It's because you are."

"You can't even say that to my face."

"That's because I know you'll get all embarrassed if I called you that."

"How considerate of you, babe."

Yamaguchi felt his chest tighten, but it was pleasant enough to bring a smile to his face. "I only have your best interests in mind."

"Whatever," Tsukishima replied. "Have fun on your little excursion."

"I will!"

"Take care and I," the blond paused. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Tsukki."

The trip to the café felt as natural as his route to work. The work staff greeted him with fondness as he walked through the door, a sharp ding accompanying his entrance. He positioned himself by his usual table, happy to find that the space was vacant. He played with his phone to pass the time, pausing every now and then to reply to the steady stream of messages that flooded his inbox. From the window he could see the slush that muddled the streets, and it wasn't long until a puff of blond hair in his peripheral vision caught his attention.

He looked up from his phone and grinned. He stood to greet the girl, "Happy new year, Yacchan!"

"Happy new year," Yachi replied as she brought her cheek to the other boy's.

Yamaguchi graciously pulled back a chair for her and waited until she was seated before returning back to his own seat.

"How was your holiday?" he asked.

"It was fun! I got to meet my relatives back in my hometown. The place is just so lively and picturesque."

"Yeah, you've been uploading a lot of good photos lately!"

"Really? Thanks, Yamaguchi!" Yachi smiled. "How about you? You went to meet his family, right? Big step, big step!" she added with a waggle of her brows.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously. "Yeah, they were all quite nice."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Yachi said. "That means you guys are super serious about this now, huh?"

"Eh, ah, ha ha," the freckled boy spluttered as he began to rub the back of his neck.

"No need to be so shy about it!" She playfully slapped the other boys forearm as she continued, "How were his folks like?"

"They were really welcoming! Maybe even too welcoming," Yamaguchi shared. "Tsukki resembles his mom a lot."

"Eh, his mother's all strict and terrifying?"

"What? No," the freckled boy laughed. "They have the same smile."

"I haven't really seen Tsukishima-kun smiling to be able to imagine that right now."

"Really? But he smiles every now and then, doesn't he?"

"Of course he'd smile when you're around him, dummy!" Yachi pointed out.

A waitress stopped by to serve them their customary orders, and the two gratefully received their drinks.

"What did you guys do over there, then?"

"Well, his older brother filled me in on Tsukki's childhood, that's for sure," Yamaguchi snickered. "There's this framed picture of him in a dinosaur costume, and it was really adorable. Apparently his mom and dad had it custom made for him since he was too tall and thin to fit in the store-bought sizes."

Yachi tried to control her grinning but failed miserably. "You have that lovestruck look on your face again."

"D-don't point out things like that!" Yamaguchi stuttered as his face pinked.

"But it's so adorable! You're in so deep," Yachi teased.

Yamaguchi let out a strained noise. "I have yet to hear him say that he loves me though."

"What! I thought you already told him?"

"I did! But he never really said those words to me directly."

"Eh, is that so?" Yachi pouted. "Well, I'm not entirely surprised. He doesn't look like the type to be very honest about his feelings."

"That's another thing I'm worried about," the freckled boy frowned. “Lately, it's like there’s something he’s been hiding from me, but I don’t want to be nosy about it either.”

"Have you asked him about it?"

Yamaguchi shrugged. "Well, sort of, but he always brushes me off. He doesn't really tell me any of his deep and personal thoughts and worries." He sighed as he added, "It makes me feel like a useless boyfriend if he can't even open up to me about his problems."

“Hmm,” Yachi hummed thoughtfully as she stirred her drink. The soft clinking of the spoon filled the silence. “You know Tsukishima-kun better than me, Yamaguchi. Before you two are boyfriends or lovers or whatever, you two are friends, aren’t you? Rather than thinking of how you should support him as a boyfriend, what do you think Tsukishima-kun needs from his closest friend?”

"You're right," the dark-haired boy nodded solemnly. He stared at his drink and slowly took a sip, taking in a deep inhale before he replied, “For now, I think I’ll just wait until he’s ready to tell me. I don't want to pressure him to do it if he doesn't want to."

“If that’s what you think Tsukishima-kun needs, then all right. How about you? What do you want?”

“That’s too embarrassing for me to admit, Yachi,” Yamaguchi said as he covered the lower half of his face.

“Eh, but you always seem really comfortable telling me about your nightly habits—“

“Stop! Okay. No, fine,” Yamaguchi flustered. “I just want to be there for him, okay? I don’t want to be useless. I can’t always be the one leaning onto him for support," he sighed. "I want to be a source of strength for him, too.”

The girl gripped his hand tightly, taking Yamaguchi off guard.

"Now all you have to do is muster up the courage to actually tell him that instead of just gushing about it to me," Yachi smiled. “Tsukishima-kun is so lucky to have someone like you worrying about him all the time. I hope you don’t have to wait long until he feels safe enough to share things."

“I hope so too. But then again, I might just be over-thinking things,” Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

"Maybe," Yachi agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)  
> Thank you for not giving up on this story yet!! I keep saying thank you, but really… thank you…
> 
> I think the pacing was a little fast for this update, but I didn't want to delay this particular sequence. Things will revert to being a little more laid-back and stretched out from the next chapter onwards! I want this series to end in the most satisfying way I could manage, and I hope you'll stick around long enough to see its completion. I'll try to keep things interesting until then ^_^/
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely friends [ Leanna](http://frenchpressplease.tumblr.com) (for her input on the NSFW bits back when it was in the sketch stage) and [Erin](http://pneumoria.tumblr.com/) (for introducing me to Writer, which helped me focus while writing this filth) — you two really helped me out with this chapter TTvTT
> 
> I hope you have a great week ahead!! <3


	6. 16 to 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind words regarding the last update!! I'm glad that you guys like how the story has been progressing so far <3 <3

 

* * *

**Familiar**

* * *

 

The figure was lithe — small but captivating in comparison to its surroundings. Their eyes pierced with a gaze that rivaled the full moon bleeding into the night sky. They had hair bleached white to never betray their age, and icy skin that faded into the mess of their garments as though they were one entity.

The roll in his hands stretched out into that spread of pale splotches, its monotony of faint colours only broken by a rich and glossy gold. It was a print he'd ordered from Yachi.

"Why didn't she just give it to you for free?" his roommate had asked.

"I've liked her work for a long time now and I'll keep paying for them," he'd replied with a huff.

His bedroom served as his personal gallery, his walls steadily accumulating posters and photographs. When viewed from afar, it formed a mosaic of his interests and passions — a glimpse of a facet of his life. His boyfriend suggested moderating his decor purchases, but he'd only just begun spicing up his space. His walls have gotten very cluttered.

Satisfied with his newly curated addition, he flung open his bedroom door and peeped out into their shared living room.

He shouted, “Tsukki, come look at—”

"Later."

Yamaguchi turned towards the direction of Tsukishima's voice to find the other boy lounging on the sofa. The blond slouched down the cushion, his neck hidden due to the angle of his body.

The dark-haired boy glanced and laughed at the book in Tsukishima's hand.

"I thought you said you were going to study?" he asked as he walked over to sit next to the other boy.

"Am I not allowed to take a break?"

"A break, huh?" Yamaguchi said teasingly as he rested his head on Tsukishima's shoulder. "You're more than halfway through this volume already."

"I know," the blond murmured. "This is your fault."

"What? Now you're accusing me?"

"If it weren't for you, then I would've never gotten into these things."

"Oh please, why don't you try being honest with yourself? I didn't even ask you to read this, you just borrowed it of your own will," the freckled boy replied.

"But you encouraged me!"

Silence.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Just getting evidence," Yamaguchi replied.

"Evidence? Of what?"

Click.

"Evidence that my boyfriend wouldn't even look away from his comic book so that he could talk to me properly."

 

 

"Oh, come on," Tsukishima grumbled as he slipped a finger between the pages to mark his place. He set the book down on his lap. "You better not post that anywhere."

"Why not? Does it go against your image?"

"Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about yours, considering you're a teacher?"

Yamaguchi groaned. "Fine. I'll just send it to Yachi."

"Seriously?"

"Is the story all that interesting, anyway?" the freckled boy continued. "I thought you already listened to the CD for this one."

"Well, it's a different experience when you get to see what's happening," Tsukishima shrugged. "Didn't you like this series?"

"I do," Yamaguchi replied. "I mean, I've reread it quite a lot of times, but I'm not into the recent chapters. It kind of lost its original appeal."

"Really?" the blond said with raised brows. He opened the book again. "I guess I'll just have to see it for myself then."

"Yeah, sure," he replied. Yamaguchi silently read the panels together with Tsukishima, his eyes skimming through the dialogue with vague interest. The two of them managed to read five spreads in silence.

The freckled boy rubbed his cheek against Tsukishima's shoulder to get the other's attention.

"Hmm?" the blond droned.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Tsukishima leaned over to get a bookmark. The motion caused Yamaguchi to shift his weight and sit upright, and his left cheek felt warmer than the rest of his face. The blond lodged the bookmark into the softbound and set it to the side as he asked, "What is it?"

Yamaguchi looked away for a moment. He inhaled deeply before saying, "Do your parents know about us?"

Tsukishima blinked twice. "Uh, do you want them to?"

"That's up to you, I guess."

The blond's forehead creased. "I don't really know about my parents, but my brother figured us out."

"Really? Akiteru-nii did?"

"Akiteru-nii?" Tsukishima echoed with confusion.

"Ah, well, that's what he asked me to call him," Yamaguchi explained.

"Okay," the blond said with a slow nod of his head. "I have no idea if he told my mom and dad, though."

"Hehe"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Your face says otherwise," Tsukishima frowned.

Yamaguchi snickered. "I just remembered those photos your mom showed me."

The blond's face contorted even more. "Ugh. Forget about those."

"You used to be so cute! What the happened to you?"

"I grew up. Unlike you."

Yamaguchi paused. "Are you saying I'm cute or that I'm immature?"

"You decide," Tsukishima chuckled.

The freckled boy grumbled. "Well, your first girlfriend was really cute."

"What are you even trying to say?" Tsukishima said with strained laughter.

"If your exes are attractive, then that must mean I'm attractive too. It's comforting to know," Yamaguchi grinned.

"Of course I find you attractive. What is even your point?"

“Now you’re just spouting nonsense, Tsukki."

"Excuse me?"

"How were her kisses like?" Yamaguchi asked with a smile.

"I was thirteen! We didn't do any of that."

"Eh, so innocent!" the freckled boy exclaimed. "I sure hope you don't fantasize about her plump little lips when you do it with me then."

"Yeah, right. I could barely think of anything when you're kissing me."

Yamaguchi snickered. "Mission accomplished."

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. You can go back to reading now."

"I'll just get back on that later. Didn't you want to show me something?"

Yamaguchi smiled. He stood up and excitedly lead Tsukishima by the hand.

 

* * *

  **Lunar**

* * *

  

His shins and arms awkwardly dangled away from either end of the sofa, hanging in a way that was sure to feel uncomfortable. The boy’s hair tangled with the fringes of the pillow cover, the foam squashing his left cheek.

The allure of Tsukishima’s light eyelashes couldn’t distract from the tiredness of his face. His black frames sat askew by his nose bridge, and Yamaguchi inched closer to gently slip them off. When the other's eyelids fluttered open, it was difficult to look away from his stare.

“Ah, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima simply grumbled and reached out, pulling the freckled boy down into an embrace.

“W-wait, ah, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi chuckled, his legs cramping from the uncoordinated position. He stretched his arm to carefully set the eyeglasses by the sofa's armrest. Ever so slightly, Yamaguchi lifted himself to better fold his arms and legs around the blond, and he rested his head by Tsukishima’s collarbone once he was satisfied.

Tsukishima smelled of sweat and sleep. Yamaguchi found comfort in the warmth they shared, and in their silence all he could hear was the sound of his boyfriend's breathing.

“Is something bothering you?”

“Huh? Oh. No,” Yamaguchi paused. He'd felt Tsukishima's voice resound in his own chest, the other's baritone laced with a charm that only grogginess could give. "Tsukki, you've been looking really stressed lately."

"It's because I am."

"You aren't overworking yourself, are you?"

"I'm probably not working hard enough," Tsukishima laughed weakly.

Yamaguchi pursed his lips. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just stay here like this for a bit."

"That's not what I expected, but all right," he chuckled.

Tsukishima raised a fist to rub at his eyelid. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Last time I checked it was already two in the morning."

"Why are you up so late?"

"I was grading some papers and preparing a new lecture," the freckled boy yawned. "I shouldn't have procrastinated this, to be honest."

"You shouldn't be overexerting yourself, either," Tsukishima said as he mindlessly rubbed his hand down the other's back.

"I know," Yamaguchi agreed with a sigh. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please," Tsukishima mumbled. "But that can wait until later. I still have a lot to study for, I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight."

"I see," the freckled boy whispered. He furrowed his brows as he added, "Wait. Don't you have work in the morning? Shouldn't you be getting some rest before then?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?"

"Ah, I guess so," Yamaguchi droned. "Sorry for disturbing you, then."

"No, it's fine," the blond murmured. Tsukishima's eyelids drooped, and the hand that trailed Yamaguchi's spine lost its rhythm.

Tsukishima's voice was so soft that Yamaguchi wasn't sure if his ears were only tricking him. The dark-haired boy felt his body sinking deeper, as though he was melting from drowsiness. His eyes lazily glanced at the books scattered on the floor.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi hushed, but his voice came out as a raspy squeak. He cleared his throat. "Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you study in your room?"

"Then I'd have to keep the lights on while you slept," Tsukishima said monotously. "I don't want that."

"How about you use my room, then?"

"Thanks, but all your knickknacks would just distract me," he said with a chuckle. "It's fine here in the living room."

"If you say so," Yamaguchi replied. He began to lose feeling in his arms, so he started readjusting his limbs. "Graduate school's pretty tough, huh?"

"School is tough. Period," Tsukishima commented. "Why are you stating the obvious?"

"No reason," he admitted. "I was just thinking about how it might be like for me."

"You'll do fine," the blond assured. "You've got the drive to do it."

"What good is that going to do if I don't even get accepted into a college?"

“You’re stressing over that already?” Tsukishima groused. He slid a hand up to ruffle Yamaguchi’s hair, and the freckled boy gratefully angled his head to make the most out of the massage. “Acceptance letters aren’t coming out for another two months, right?”

“The wait is what’s making me anxious,” Yamaguchi confessed.

The blond nodded. “I see. It'll work out. Your parents aren’t going to back out on you.”

He smiled halfheartedly. “How’d you know I was worried about that, too?”

“I didn’t,” Tsukishima replied. “I just thought it was something that might bother me if I was in your situation.”

Yamaguchi's chest felt heavy. His voice was quiet as he asked, “How about now? Is there anything bothering you?”

“You don’t need to worry about that right now.”

“Tsukki, don’t say things like that,” Yamaguchi frowned.

He felt Tsukishima’s body vibrate from muffled laughter.

“Tadashi.”

“Hmm?” the freckled boy hummed in irritation, resting his chin on Tsukishima’s chest in order to see the other boy’s face.

Tsukishima's smile was peaceful. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For a lot of things.”

“I wish you were a little more specific,” the freckled boy pouted, trying his best not to smile back.

Tsukishima combed back Yamaguchi's bangs. "It's hard to say. I appreciate everything you do."

Yamaguchi chuckled and brought his head back down to the other's chest. He covered the lower half of his face. "You're so sleep deprived."

"And you are starting to feel really heavy."

"Fine, fine."

"No, stay," Tsukishima said as his grip on the other's shirt tightened. "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Well," he grumbled. "Sugawara-san was talking about Valentine's plans at work today..."

The taller boy paused for a moment. "Do you want to do something for Valentine's?"

"Why don't we go somewhere fancy?" Yamaguchi replied with excitement.

"You'd like that?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's only a one night thing. Why not go all out, you know?"

Tsukishima hummed, deep in thought.

"We should make our reservation early to avoid the rush."

"Hey, I didn't say yes yet."

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to pay for it," Yamaguchi asserted. "I didn't get to treat you out during my birthday anyway, so I might as well do that now."

"Well, okay then," Tsukishima replied hesitantly. "But you know we don't have to go anywhere expensive, right? I'm totally fine with just staying home with you."

"That's exactly why we should go. It's been a while since we've had a proper date. It should be fun!"

"If you say so," the blond trailed off.

"Just leave it to me!" Yamaguchi beamed. He untangled himself from the blond and gradually brought himself to a sitting position. "I'll go make your coffee."

"Only one?"

"If you need more to last you the night, then you can just brew it on your own later."

"Yeah," Tsukishima replied. "I mean, you aren't going to make one for yourself?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't need me here to be with you all night," Yamaguchi chuckled.

The blond sighed dramatically. "It's going to be really silent, then."

"Why don't you just put some music on? Don't you do that all the time?"

"You're right," Tsukishima replied earnestly. His eyes had widened at the suggestion. "That— that didn't really cross my mind."

"Huh?" Yamaguchi breathed. His brows knit in worry, but he didn't comment on it any further. He stood up from the sofa and said, "Well, anyway, I'll be right back then."

"Okay," the blond called out. "Don't get lost in the dark."

Yamaguchi clicked his tongue. "That was just one time, Tsukki! One time!"

 

* * *

  **Lover**

* * *

  

“What is taking you so long to get changed?”

“Tsukki, would you just hold on for a minute," Yamaguchi complained. He anxiously tapped on his phone. "Jeez.”

“You’re taking pictures of yourself, aren’t you?”

“N-no I’m not!” he half-shouted. “I’m picking out a vest, okay?”

“Fine, I get it." Tsukishima's chuckle was barely filtered out by the door that stood between the two of them.

Yamaguchi’s phone pinged. The boy masterfully swiped the screen to reveal Yachi’s message. It read, “The lighter one looks so,” followed by a string of fire and thumbs up emojis.

“You should’ve prepared your outfit last night, then."

“Well, Yachi was busy last night,” the freckled boy blurted as he slipped on the knitted garment.

“Oh. Oh, okay, I see,” Tsukishima replied. “Why didn’t you just ask me to help you out, then?”

“But that’s no fun. You help pick my clothes almost every day as it is," Yamaguchi replied as he began to search for his wallet. "A little surprise isn’t so bad, right?”

“Does it really matter? At the end of the day, those are all coming off anyway.”

Yamaguchi grinned to himself. “Are you suggesting something?”

“I wonder.”

He took a deep breath before stepped out of his room. The sound of the door opening caused his boyfriend to turn his head and look at him. Yamaguchi smiled nervously. "What do you think?"

Tsukishima mirrored his grin. "Yachi's got okay fashion taste, I guess."

"I'll tell her you said that," Yamaguchi replied.

The two of them walked over to their shoe racks and slipped on their footwear, pausing only when Yamaguchi asked to take a picture of both of their shoes. Tsukishima stared at the other boy, but he humored his boyfriend's request anyway. They helped put on one another's coats afterwards. The blond's face remained contorted as they debated on who was going to step out of the apartment first.

 

* * *

 

  
The sky was much gloomier than they'd expected. Their neighborhood hosted the weekend crowd with its usual energy and enthusiasm. They paced themselves towards the train station with equal liveliness, and whenever they laughed their breaths escaped in white puffs. Tsukishima's gloved hand often made Yamaguchi's palm feel itchy, but the freckled boy didn't complain when the blond linked their fingers.

"I like your scarf today. It compliments your hair colour," Yamaguchi smiled.

"I'm not letting you borrow it."

"I wasn't planning to," he replied. Yamaguchi opened the camera application on his cellphone and raised his device up in the air. "Hey, Tsukki, can you come closer for a second?"

"You want to take a selfie right now?" Tsukishima frowned. "You should've asked when we were still at home."

"It's not like anyone's minding us right now," Yamaguchi said as he squeezed the other's hand. He turned his head to Tsukishima and continued, "It's just one —"

 

  
"Ha ha, you should take a look at your face."

Yamaguchi grumbled as he lowered his phone. He pressed the red button on his screen and gulped. "You're against taking selfies in public but you sure like to give me all these unexpected kisses."

Tsukishima grinned. “Are you planning on documenting our entire date?”

“Sort of,” the freckled boy replied. “Would you mind?"

“Not really. You’d keep at it even if I told you no, anyway,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Are you going to keep doing that when we’re in the bedroom, then?”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said with a sharp inhale. “W-what are y-you even —”

“If that's what you want, then I'd be okay with it."

The freckled boy stared at the other boy. They both sported flushed cheeks, and the realization caused Yamaguchi to giggle. "I don't know. We'll see. I'd probably be too drunk to think about taking note of that."

Tsukishima made a face. “I’m going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“Eh, I was thinking of going a little slower on you tonight.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound bad either,” the blond agreed. “Is that how you’d want it, too?”

“Not particularly. You could slam me on the bathroom floor for all I care."

“You do realize that there are people that could hear you?” Tsukishima chuckled. He could see the train station in the distance, its entrance marked by a horde of couples that walked hand in hand.

“Let them hear,” Yamaguchi teased. He craned his neck to whisper in Tsukishima's ear, “I can’t wait to go home already.”

"This whole reservation was your idea," Tsukishima struggled to say with a leveled tone.

"I know."

“There’s no need to hurry, Tadashi. We have the whole night to ourselves.”

Yamaguchi crooned, “But you better keep me up until morning.”

 

* * *

 

The waiter dished out all of their plates and utensils.

"Ah, wait —" Tsukishima trailed off. His cake was still untouched before him, and the fork he planned on using had already been whisked away on a silver tray.

"You should've gotten a dessert fork," Yamaguchi pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know? They had a whole army of cutlery back there! I already had my mind busy thinking about what to eat."

Yamaguchi held on to his stomach as he laughed. "I told you I should've gone to the buffet table with you."

"Whatever."

"Here, you can borrow mine."

Yamaguchi turned to the other boy and waved the utensil between them. Tsukishima rested his elbow on the table and opened his mouth slightly. Instead of commenting on his bad manners, Yamaguchi took a portion of the cake and fed it to the bespectacled boy. Yamaguchi brought his thumb to the other's face to wipe off the crumbs that smudged by the corner of Tsukishima's mouth.

"Thanks, babe."

"Only for tonight, Kei. Only for tonight," Yamaguchi chuckled with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"The food here is good," Tsukishima commented after he'd taken a sip of his drink. "But I still prefer the lunch you made for us today."

"Thank you," Yamaguchi smiled. "The kitchen's probably just overwhelmed from the number of patrons today. I guess that's why they weren't able to maintain their quality?"

"That's not an excuse. You could be tired as all get out but you still manage to cook the best things."

"Okay, you can stop it already," the freckled boy spat, but his smile only widened. "Well, at least we got to experience this together."

"Yeah," Tsukishima agreed. "Thanks for bringing us here."

"I hope you've got more room in your gut, then. You better eat as much as you can to make the most of their overpriced buffet fee."

Tsukishima laughed. "Will do."

 

* * *

  **Actor**

* * *

 

Leeks, radishes, a tray of eggs, and a fresh bottle of soy sauce. He walked over to an adjacent aisle to add a pack of soba noodles into his basket. He whipped up his cellphone to account his total and double check the recipe he'd planned on following. He walked over to the check out counter once he was certain that he hadn't forgotten anything. With each product barcode that was scanned, he eyed the register's screen more warily.

"Your friend isn't with you today?" the cashier asked.

"Oh, no, he's still working right now."

"I see. It's strange to see you alone," the clerk smiled as they keyed in a discount code for the soy sauce.

The last item was accounted for and he sighed in relief. He put the pack of pudding on the counter.

"Have a good day," the bagger said as they passed him a shopping bag.

"Have a good day," he echoed back in a whisper.

He barely had any spare change left after the transaction, but he left the supermarket with a sense of satisfaction.

The brisk wind was anything but comfortable. He dug his hands into his coat and buried his face even deeper behind his large scarf. With each step, with each breath, each moment dragged on and his limbs weighed heavy from lethargy, like he hadn't slept for weeks. Had he been getting any sleep at all? He asked himself this and pictured the snoring of his boyfriend — the only warmth he felt by his bedside.

When he reached his apartment, he was greeted by one of the oldest cats in the litter. He could easily recognize it because of its saffron coat and mismatched eyes. The feline had an infamous reputation for being rather aggressive, but from the way it purred by his ankles, it seemed rather fond of him. He knelt down to pet it, and it purred back with appreciation. Once the cat had its fill of affection, it shook off the boy's hand and walked away. He dusted off his knees and walked up the apartment building.

When he stepped through the door, it felt like he'd entered a different dimension.

It was a very specific ache. It rose from the core of his chest, emerging from a gaping hole of palpable emptiness. It sent shivers down his spine to think of the worries he'd buried in the depression. He stared at the cheerful sticker on his door, its red palette akin to a curtain call, a cue to live up to his role. His face remained blank as he turned the knob. He didn't need to put up a farce. Not yet. There was no one to put up a show for, not when he had an inkling that his home was empty.

He was right.

The room was still, and he didn't think to speak a word to disturb the silence. He lowered himself onto the floor and stared at his feet. He studied the grime and sludge that stuck onto the soles of his boots. On a certain level, he understood that he needed to take off his shoes and clean them, but he also felt suspended in time and uninterested in moving. There was no rush.

He closed his eyelids and felt a burn in his eyes. He was the first spark of a lighter, the faint flicker of a flame that didn't quite get the chance blossom. Was it from the lack of fuel? The lack of air?

He brought a hand to his temple. Even his own thoughts were unwelcoming. There was no meaning.

"Are you all right?"

His head shot up quickly, and his eyes met that of darkness. The boy by the doorway squatted next to him, the other's foot almost nudging by his left thigh.

"Is something wrong, Tsukki? I was surprised to find the door unlocked."

“I’m fine, Yamaguchi. I just spaced out a bit," the blond replied. The hole in his chest burned with a forest fire.

The freckled boy studied the other’s face. Yamaguchi kept his expression blank, but his eyes failed to conceal his concern. He smiled softly as he caressed Tsukishima's cheek.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah," the blond confessed. "Work has got my arms falling off, and school is just tearing up my brain."

"Please don't strain yourself too much," Yamaguchi frowned. "I can only do so much to take care of you."

"I appreciate that," Tsukishima said without careful consideration. Before he could process his own words, Yamaguchi slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's still not an excuse to neglect your health! I don’t want to keep nagging at you, you know,” the freckled boy grumbled. "Oh, did you go buy groceries?"

"Yeah, we were lacking some ingredients," Tsukishima explained. "I meant to prepare something by the time you got here."

Yamaguchi smiled softly. He brushed the hair by Tsukishima's forehead, wiping off the sweat in the process. He leaned in to leave a peck on the crease that formed between his boyfriend's brows.

"It's fine. Why don't I prepare dinner tonight?"

"Then that would just make my whole shopping trip useless."

"I'll just help you out then. Deal?" the dark-haired boy offered.

The bespectacled boy nodded weakly.

Yamaguchi stood and stretched his hand between them. Tsukishima allowed the other boy to pull him up to his feet.

"It's only going to get tougher from now on, huh? What with exam season coming up," the freckled boy sighed.

"I guess."

Yamaguchi puffed his chest and shook his fist in the air. "We'll be fine. We're sure to lose a bit of our minds in the process, but we'll survive the hell weeks."

"Sure," Tsukishima chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more until the end of Memorable Mundane!! It's like the calm before the storm... let's treasure the happy times :3c


	7. 20 to 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally one step away from the end of Memorable Mundane, a.k.a. the end of the humdrum days and the start of ☆ the events ☆ !!!

 

* * *

  **Shower**

* * *

 

His eyes scanned columns and rows of numbers and symbols. The rustling of foil overpowered the instrumental music he played from his laptop, and his fingers were crusty with salt and oil as he reached for another potato crisp. He brought his hand inside the bag, mouth watering from the mere thought of eating a fresh handful of chips. He shuffled around, bracing himself for disappointment. The bag was empty.

He pouted as he stood from his seat and made his way out the door of his bedroom. When he walked into the living room, he briefly glanced towards the sofa to find his boyfriend poring over a notebook and two other textbooks. He wordlessly continued on his journey to the kitchen.

He brought his elbow towards the light switch. He scrunched his nose. The illuminated room smelled of day-old dishes. The odor grew stronger with every step he took towards the sink. He brought his hand under the faucet spout and turned the handle.

His heart sank.

"Tsukki!" he shouted as he stomped to the living room. "Did you forget to pay the water bill?"

Tsukishima brought his palm to his forehead. "Ah, shit. Was it my turn to pay it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did it last time. We went out for coffee afterwards, remember?"

"Ah, right," the blond nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just — exams, you know?"

Yamaguchi sighed. "Didn't you notice anything this morning?"

"I don't know. It was too cold for a shower."

The freckled boy's face contorted. "Seriously? Didn't you at least brush your teeth before going out?"

"I don't know, really. That wasn't exactly my priority."

Yamaguchi grumbled. "Yeah, I understand. I don't really blame you," he assured, "but what are we going to do? The offices are closed already, aren't they? What about our dishes?"

"What dishes? We went out for dinner."

"You didn't wash the ones we used for breakfast. The kitchen really stinks. If we leave it like that, we're sure to get roaches."

"Maybe we can use the neighbors'—"

"No," Yamaguchi spat. The freckled boy rested his fists against his hip. "For now, I guess we could buy some water from the convenience store so we could at least rinse the plates. Would you be okay with spending the night at a motel or something?"

"What?"

"I will not go to work without bathing," he replied sternly.

"All right," Tsukishima said.

"I'll go buy some water first, then."

"Sure. Would you want me to pack your clothes and things for tomorrow, too?"

"Okay. Thanks," Yamaguchi said with a smile. "Don't forget to prepare some stuff for sleeping, okay?"

"Why? We could just sleep in our boxers. We don't need to bring too many things."

"Fine, fine," the dark-haired boy replied.

"Can you look up some accommodations that are nearby, then?"

"Will do."

"Don't get us into anything funky, all right? All those themed places have such strange decorations and lighting. It'd be too distracting for me to concentrate on studying."

Yamaguchi laughed. "Yeah, sure."

 

* * *

 

 

The fixtures were an artificial sun in their windowless space, tinting the room in a warm yellow. A green fleece blanket contrasted the monochrome of the white and grey beddings, and as Tsukishima flopped onto the lime comforter, the material made his face feel itchy.

"You feel up for it?"

"I have work in the morning," Yamaguchi replied plainly. "And besides, didn't you say you needed to be studying?"

Tsukishima grumbled.

"This is just your stress talking."

"Fine," the blond said bitterly.

"I'll go take a shower first. No peeping, all right?"

"Like there's a part of you that I haven't already mapped out."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Yamaguchi hummed. "You're lucky you haven't seen my bad side yet."

Tsukishima chuckled. "Let's keep it that way for now, but I'm going to have to see it at one point."

"You want to get on my nerves that badly?" the freckled boy asked as he opened the duffel bag Tsukishima had packed for him.

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"So what were trying to say, then?" Yamaguchi said as he folded his arms and waited for the other boy's reply.

"Well," the blond said slowly, fumbling with the nosepiece of his eyeglasses and pushing it higher up his nose bridge. "If we're going to be together for a long time, then it's only natural to eventually find out that sort of thing, right?"

Yamaguchi grinned. "I guess you have a point."

 

 

* * *

  **Rapture**

* * *

 

Two fingers swept down the laptop's trackpad. He glossed over the strings of words that danced on the screen, his vision focusing and unfocusing as his mind fashioned maps out of the text. The images were less visual and more kinetic, like the ghost of a gesticulation or the prompt for a raised tone. He simulated the course of his lecture, assessing which points required in-depth explanations and what questions might end up being raised.

A red blip flashed by the side of the monitor, momentarily distracting him. After a brief glance to see which application had received a notification, he refocused his energy back into rehearsing his science lesson. His mind buzzed with notes on prophases and anaphases, detailing the intricacies involved in the process of mitosis, but his curiosity only grew. It was an unusual hour for him to receive new e-mail.

He redirected his pointer to his mail application icon and waited for it to buffer. It didn't take long. He didn't have enough time to prepare himself. His heart dropped, and he hadn't realized that he'd stood up from his seat.

"Is there something wrong, Yamaguchi?" he heard his co-worker say.

"Ah, no," he rasped. "I, uh, I'll be back in a bit."

"Bathroom break?"

"Maybe, uh, a little longer than that, I think," he replied with an awkward laugh.

"I see," the other teacher replied with a confused expression. "I could look after your things until then. You only have one more class left for today, right?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "Thanks. I'll make sure to be here before you have to leave for your next class, Shimizu-san."

"All right," the teacher smiled.

"Hey, have any of you seen Michimiya's old record book?"

"Ah, welcome back, Sugawara-san," Yamaguchi greeted as he turned to their department cubicle's entrance.

"No, I haven't," Shimizu replied.

"How about you, Yamaguchi— eh, where did he go?"

 

* * *

 

 

With each stride, he felt the fabric of his slacks straining to keep up with his movements. It wasn't that he ignored or disregarded the fact that things were getting a little constricting — his mind simply chose to think of no more than one thing. In that moment, he was only concerned over how quickly he could get his feet from the walkways of Ueno Park to the cobblestone entrance of the National Science Museum.

"Yamaguchi-kun! Long time no see," the security guard greeted him with spunk and zest. Despite a powerful stance, his height barely reached Yamaguchi's ears, but his presence was unmistakably magnetic.

"It's been a while, Nishinoya-san," the teacher replied awkwardly as the shorter man frisked his pockets.

"Are you here to meet with Yacchan? Because I think she's out for a meeting right now."

"Oh. I see," the freckled boy nodded. "But no. Uh, actually, I'm here for Tsukki."

"Nice," the other boy smiled. "He should be in the same staff room Yachi's office is in. You know the place, right?"

"Yeah," Yamaguchi beamed.

Nishinoya passed him a log book and a pen, and once he'd finished writing his details, the security guard handed him a guest pass.

"Thanks!"

Yamaguchi brisk walked towards the escalators and paced up the steps, his heart too jittery to just stand around and idly wait to be brought to the upper floor. Sweat began to form by his temples as he tried his best to calmly approach the staff room. Before he could even knock on the door, it already flung open.

"Oh, hey. Are you here for that blonde graphic designer?"

"Ah, no," Yamaguchi smiled awkwardly. "I'm looking for the blond museum aide."

"Tsukishima?"

"Yeah," the freckled boy nodded.

"I see. He went down to the lounge just now," they replied, gesturing towards the elevators. "He should be with Narita-san. They're supposed to be orienting the new tour guide volunteers today."

"Eh."

"Sorry you had to come all the way up here for nothing."

"Ah, it's fine, it's fine," Yamaguchi spluttered. "Thank you for your help," he added with a slight bow.

His pulse had calmed by the time he descended back to the museum's main floor, and instead he felt overwhelmed by other things. He barely made it past the museum shop when he decided to make a detour to the restroom.

The harsh fluorescent lighting was sure to accentuate the shadows under his eyes, but Yamaguchi didn't even bother glancing at the mirror. He shut himself into a cubicle as soon as he could. Normally he would have tried his best to do his business quietly, but since the place seemed dead and empty enough, he allowed the room acoustics to work to his disadvantage.

Just as he neared the end of his performance, the restroom door creaked open. With as much self-control he could muster, he reattempted to relieve himself as discreetly as possible. As he zipped up his pants, he heard an unrestrained sneeze followed by the sound of flowing water from the tap. Yamaguchi buckled his belt and straightened his shirt. Once he felt satisfied, he carefully unlocked and opened the door of his cubicle.

A sharp inhale.

Two mouths dropped open.

"You—"

The rush that drove Yamaguchi to head to the museum came surging back as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the other boy as he cried, "Tsukki!"

"Don't you have work?"

"Ah, sorry, I didn't wash my hands yet," Yamaguchi apologized as he moved away from the other boy.

"What's with all the excitement?"

The freckled boy laughed as he made his way to the sink and replied, "I don't have a class yet. How did you even know I was here?"

"I just wanted to wash my hands before heading back to the office. Why are you here, anyway? It's unlike you to visit during class hours," the blond reasoned.

Yamaguchi tried his best to maintain a calm expression, but he could already feel the excitement escaping him as he brought his palms under the hand dryer.

The noise from the device muted out his voice.

Tsukishima stared at him with furrowed brows. "Huh? What did you say?"

The freckled boy was already smiling impossibly wide as he reiterated, "I did it. I did it!"

"You did it?" the blond replied slowly.

"I did it," Yamaguchi repeated. "I made it, Tsukki. I made it in! I got in!"

"You got in?" Tsukishima echoed, face brightening in understanding. "You— you got accepted? The school contacted you already?"

The freckled boy nodded and laughed as he crushed their bodies into a tight hug. Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi's face and mashed their smiles together, lips uncoordinated from their unwillingness to stop grinning.

"Did you tell your parents already?" the blond asked.

"No, you're the first one to know,"

"Wow. Okay," he nodded, smile unwavering. "I knew you'd get in."

"Eh, how so?"

"You've waited long enough," Tsukishima replied. "You've worked hard for this. Congratulations."

Yamaguchi's heart swelled in happiness. "Thank you."

"So you came all the way here to tell me this?"

Yamaguchi clenched and unclenched his fists against Tsukishima's shirt before he moved away from the blond. He cleared his throat. "Well..."

 

* * *

**Leisure**

* * *

 

 

"Your first semester is going to be abroad?"

"Yeah," the boy grinned. "I'm going to miss seeing you all the time, Yacchan."

"Did Tsukishima-kun know about this?"

"I was just as surprised as you were," Tsukishima droned.

"You're mean, Yamaguchi! Didn't I tell you not to get affected by Tsukishima's meanness?"

"I'm right here," the bespectacled boy commented, but was met with silence. He sighed and looked at a nearby picnic group that huddled under one of the large trees.

The three of them continued walking through the park.

"Why did you keep that a secret from us! Now I barely have any time to prepare myself for when you're going to leave," the girl pouted.

"I didn't want to jinx it. I wasn't even sure if I was going to get accepted for the course in the first place."

"If I'd known, I would've prepared a better celebration," Yachi sighed. She turned to Tsukishima and asked, "You two are probably going to want to spend the most of the summer together then, huh?"

"Ideally," the bespectacled boy replied.

"Oh, didn't you two join that volleyball team last year? Are you still planning on doing that this time?"

"Yeah, we're meeting with our teammates tomorrow, actually," the blond answered.

"Ah, it's training time already?"

"Nah, we're just going to meet up for some nature watching," Yamaguchi smiled.

"We'd probably be too busy drinking to really pay attention to anything else, though," the taller boy admitted.

"I guess it's a good thing I invited you out now, then. I think it's nicer to look at the gardens in the daytime," Yachi grinned. 

"Didn't you say you invited Hinata and Kageyama, too?"

"Yeah, but those two are closing up the museum shop today so it'd probably be a while until they get here," the girl explained.

"Let's try to leave enough snacks for them, then. Hinata-kun said he wanted to try the cake," Yamaguchi said.

"Ah, he was probably too drunk to appreciate the last one you made for us," Tsukishima laughed.

"He's almost always drunk before it's even time to eat the birthday cake," Yachi sighed.

"You're no better," the bespectacled boy snorted.

"Hey!"

"Tsukki, you're only lucky that I baked a separate cake for you last time, you know. You were pretty out of it back then, too," Yamaguchi reminded.

Tsukishima frowned.

"Ah, I'll go get us some cotton candy," Yachi suggested. She transferred her picnic basket from one hand to another.

Tsukishima wordlessly offered his hand before the girl, and Yachi gratefully passed the basket to the blond. "You don't need to get any for me."

"Suit yourself!" the girl said as she walked away.

"You don't have to be shy about wanting one for yourself, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said.

"Seeing all these kids got you envious, too?" the bespectacled boy sneered. "I'm not being shy about anything."

"Oh?" the freckled boy said disbelievingly. "You want to hold hands, then?"

"Now?" the blond asked.

"Why not? Has it gotten too warm for that already?"

"N- no, not really."

Yachi skipped back towards them, and in her hands she held two pink clouds. Her mouth was full with candy by the time she stood before Yamaguchi, and she wordlessly passed a stick to the taller boy. 

"Thanks, Yacchan," he said as he nibbled on the tip of the cotton candy puff.

"You're welcome," the girl smiled. "Thanks for holding on to that for me, Tsukishima-kun. I can carry it again now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Yachi insisted.

"If you say so," the bespectacled boy shrugged as he returned the basket.

Yamaguchi raised the candy stick towards his boyfriend as he said, "Here, why don't you try some? It's tasty."

"Tasty? Are you sure?" Tsukishima said with a raised brow, but he plucked a chunk of cotton candy anyway. "It's just sugar."

"You talk as if you don't like sweet things," Yamaguchi commented as he linked his fingers with the other boy's.

"Even this is too much for me," Tsukishima said plainly. When the blond pulled out another tuft of cotton candy, Yamaguchi simply smiled at him.

Yachi tried not to stare. "Uh, we should probably look for a place to wait for Hinata and Kageyama-kun."

"Sure," Yamaguchi agreed.

They gravitated towards the Shinobazu pond. There were picnic parties left and right, with groups of friends and families gathered for food and drinks. Looming above them were the whites and pinks of the cherry blossom trees, their faint blush heralding the start of spring and new beginnings. A gentle breeze rustled past, causing several petals to drop onto the water, rippling and distorting the pale sky it reflected.

"Ah! Wait! Yacchan, stay right there," Yamaguchi perked up.

"Eh? Why? Oh— oh, okay!" Yachi grinned.

Yamaguchi had taken out his cellphone to snap a photo of the girl.

"Seriously? Don't you feel the least bit shy when you pose in public?"

"It's not like we're going to meet the people here again," Yamaguchi shrugged.

"But what if somebody here recognizes you?"

"Then I'm going to look forward to them liking my photo once I post it online," Yachi grinned sweetly. "Come on, why don't the three of us take a photo right now? We've never gotten one together!"

"What. I just said I didn't like —"

"It's fine, Tsukki. Haven't we been practicing your camera smile for a while now?" Yamaguchi cut in.

"We've only been doing that because you keep asking me to pose with you. This is different," Tsukishima hissed. "We're outside."

"The camera won't hurt you," the freckled boy said as he brought an arm to Tsukishima's shoulder, putting pressure on it in order to hunch both of their backs. "Just try not to look constipated."

"Please don't have a love quarrel because of me," the girl mumbled worriedly, but she raised her phone before them all the same.

"We're not," Tsukishima grumbled.

"Then stop it with that frown, all right? Also, could you move a little closer, Tsukishima-kun?" Yachi asked.

 

 

They all fit snugly into the camera's shot.

 

* * *

  **Better**

* * *

 

The smell of vinegar, soy sauce, and garlic mixed into the air. He increased the heat of the stove and stirred the chicken meat in the pan, its liquid sheen turning into dark glaze.

"Tsukki, dinner's ready," Yamaguchi called out. When the sizzle of the saucepan reduced to a faint hiss, it was only then that the silence of his home settled in.

He arranged the food carefully onto the plates he'd set out onto the table. The steam from the rice cleared his breathing but heated his face, and the food's aroma was enough to make him salivate. The freckled boy wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and waited for a moment before walking out towards the hallway.

Muffled words spilled out from the slightly ajar door of their shared bedroom. Yamaguchi lifted his arm, palm flat and poised to push the door open. His eyes widened and his body stunned before he could even make contact with the wooden surface.

"I want to be with him for as long as I can."

His throat tightened. He considered the likeliness of it being an audio recording or an actor's line off a script, but Yamaguchi knew it was impossible for it to be anyone else. He could recognize that voice anywhere. His mind whirled with a thousand possible reasons that would spur Tsukishima into saying such a thing, but that one sentence poised too many questions all on its own. Who was Tsukishima talking about? Who was he even talking to in the first place? Before Yamaguchi could even calm his heartbeat, his boyfriend resumed talking again.

"I already spent the last of it on utility bills." A pause. "I don't need it immediately, anyway. There's still some time left." The voice on the other end of the line grew louder, amplified by the night air. "Don't worry about me too much, you already have your hands full with mom and dad." A sigh. "And what about yourself? I can manage. I'll talk to you again next time, goodbye."

Yamaguchi sprung back to his senses. He scuttled back to the dining room as quietly as he could. His fingers jittered as he picked out a glass from the cupboard. He struggled to pour water into it, and not a single drop had filled his cup when Tsukishima walked into the room.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me the food was ready?"

"I just finished cooking, actually," Yamaguchi laughed nervously.

Tsukishima sat down and closed his eyes, shoulders rising and falling as he inhaled deeply. "Smells good."

The solemn smile that tugged at the blond's lips only caused Yamaguchi's chest to ache.

"Do you want me to get you some water, too?"

"It's fine. You've been standing all day already, you should come rest and eat," Tsukishima urged. He transferred the other plate closer to Yamaguchi's position.

"Okay," the dark-haired boy replied slowly.

He dragged his feet towards the dining table. Tsukishima pulled back the seat next to his own, and he carefully observed Yamaguchi as the boy sat beside him.

"Are you tired? You should've let me do the cooking then."

"It's fine, it's fine," Yamaguchi spluttered. He lowered his gaze to the meal before him. It really did smell good.

A light thud hit the table. From the corner of his eye he could see Tsukishima's palm faced up. Yamaguchi wiped his hand on the fabric of his shirt before lacing his fingers with Tsukishima's.

"What's bothering you? Did your parents say something?"

"Ah, they don't really have any complaints about the extra expenses for studying out of the country. I'm paying for most of my first semester, anyway."

"You sure you don't want to take them up on their offer?"

"I want to support myself for as much and as long as I can, I guess," Yamaguchi said. He kept his eyes on the table.

The blond nodded. "So what's on your mind?"

Yamaguchi gnawed on his bottom lip. He mulled over how we wanted to bring things up, constructing and deconstructing the string of words he ached to say. He didn't mean to pry, and he still didn't want to, but the worry was starting to hollow out his stomach. His concerns only grew once he considered how it probably wasn't something he was meant to be involved with in the first place, but the slight possibility that it was something he could fix still made him —

Tsukishima squeezed his hand. Yamaguchi slightly lifted his head to look at the bespectacled boy.

"You really like worrying too much, don't you?"

"Then please stop making me worry all the time."

"Eh? You've been worrying about me?" Tsukishima said with raised brows.

"Who wouldn't?" he droned. A faint trace of suspicion flashed across Tsukishima's face, and Yamaguchi bit his inner cheek. "I'm going away for four months. Will you be fine without me?"

"I've lived on my own before."

"Yeah, and that time you were sick for a week until I came up to check on you. Now you can't even remember to brush your teeth sometimes."

"You rarely ever mind my breath anyway."

"Not everybody shares that feeling, Tsukki."

"Why would I care about anyone else?" Tsukishima said with a shake of his head. "You know, you always make this strange face when you're worrying over something. The more confused you are, the more constipated you look."

"So how do I look like right now?" Yamaguchi chuckled weakly.

"Awful."

"How could you even say that to me after I'd just made you dinner?" Yamaguchi joked. "Come on, let's just eat first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I might just be hungry, anyway."

"Okay," the blond replied. "Thanks for the meal."

The chicken had cooled by the time Yamaguchi sunk his fork into it. The meat was tender in his mouth, but as he chewed on it he felt that something was out of place.

"I knew I should've added some chili to this," the freckled boy mumbled.

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"I didn't want to make you cry. You already had your fill of tears during your exam week."

Tsukishima laughed. "You're such an endearing kind of mean."

"Oh? Then what does that make you?"

The blond shrugged. "Just mean."

"Why do I even put up with you?"

"I don't know, either." Tsukishima confessed. His spoon clinked against his plate as he scooped up some rice. "But whatever it is, I love you for it anyway."

"Wh-what?" Yamaguchi stuttered. He looked over to Tsukishima to find that the blood had drained from the other's face. The freckled boy swallowed the food in his mouth, and he felt hyperaware of the lump that slid down his dry throat."D-did I hear that right?"

Tsukishima cleared his throat and rasped, "What did you hear me say?"

Yamaguchi couldn't stop himself from smiling if he tried. "Nothing I didn't already know."

"Oh really?" Tsukishima said with a laugh.

Yamaguchi set down his utensils and turned his head to the other side. "I wasn't really sure about it, though," he admitted.

Tsukishima waited. One, two, three counts until he placed his hand over Yamaguchi's and their eyes finally met, the other's dark eyes widening as it took in the seriousness he reflected in his own brown orbs. Tsukishima's voice was smooth and serious as he tightened his grip and said, "You worry about a lot of things, but I never want you to worry about that."

The freckled boy lowered his chin in embarrassment, and Tsukishima brought his free hand to caress Yamaguchi's face.

He waited until Yamaguchi returned his gaze. "I love you."

He wondered, silently, if Tsukishima could feel how fast his heart was racing. "I love you, too, Kei. So much."

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up before the month ends~ I won't be delaying anything any more… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) See you in the next update!~


	8. 24 to 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first picture in this update was drawn before I even started writing Memorable Mundane, so the style might look a little different! This chapter has a total of 8 drawings, and considering my inconsistent art style, please manage your expectations… One ficlet is extra experimental too, and I think you'd know why once you see it! It's a style I planned on using for the sequel, but I figured it would be nice to try it out as early as now. It was a challenge to flesh out, but I'm glad I did it anyway!~
> 
> I don't know if I was able to make it obvious, but I kept the name "Redefining Routine" for the series because the TsukkiYams relationship in this AU was meant to evolve constantly —

 

* * *

  **Razor**

* * *

 

 

The city bathed in the first spark of day. The faint sun only barely illuminated the spaces in a pale white glow, and the shadows still played at the edges and corners of their bedroom. Blond hair lay lifeless on a white pillow, tangled and unkempt from a night's worth of tossing and turning. The tips of his curls burned with a slight glow, luring freckled fingers to inch closer to it, curious to see if its light would set him aflame. It didn't, but the smile on the blond's face did.

The blond carefully combed the dark bangs away from his face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Good morning, Tadashi."

"Morning, Kei," he muttered groggily.

"It's unusual for you to be up so early."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsukishima chuckled. “Should I go make us some breakfast?” he said as he positioned himself up on one elbow. Before he could fully adjust himself to support his own weight properly, Yamaguchi lightly tugged on his forearm. "What?"

“Stay for a bit longer.”

The blond paused. He propped up a pillow and laid his head back on it, and Yamaguchi scooted closer to rest by his collarbone. The freckled boy breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of cinnamon and mint. Under the covers, their legs tangled amongst themselves, and the heat of skin against skin was familiar and comforting.

Tsukishima trailed his fingers down to the dip of Yamaguchi's waist, gradually bringing his hand to rest by the other's neck. He began to play with the tips of Yamaguchi's hair, but his body jolted at an unexpected sensation.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said sternly. “Hands off.”

“Why?” Yamaguchi whispered.

Tsukishima snorted. “Seriously? Didn’t you have your fill last night?”

"Eh..."

“Aren’t you worried about getting late for work?”

Yamaguchi pouted, “We still have some time."

“Is this why you're up at dawn?” Tsukishima laughed. “What a horny ass teacher.”

“Hey!” Yamaguchi said as he covered Tsukishima’s face with his hand.

"Wha— Don't touch my face when you'd just reached for my junk!"

The freckled boy rubbed his hand up and down the other’s face, practically smothering Tsukishima in the process. It only caused the blond to laugh even more.

Tsukishima grabbed onto Yamaguchi’s wrist and motioned to bite the other’s hand. The dark-haired boy pulled away in a huff.

“Your stubble sucks!”

Tsukishima shook his head. “If it bothers you so much, why don’t you shave it for me?”

Yamaguchi glared at him. “Why would I do that?”

“Well," the blond hummed. "I guess that would mean we could shower together.”

Yamaguchi grinned.

 

* * *

 

The steam that filled the room went practically unnoticed as water droplets caught in eyelashes and pooled in collarbones. He brought his forearms against the wall in attempt to support himself, what with his knees feeling like they would give out at any moment. He pressed his thighs tighter as his lover thrust into the gap in between, and the blunt teeth that sank deeper into his pale flesh only made it harder for him to compose himself. Soft moans whispered into his ear when warm hands wrapped around him, working their way up and down — whether the other's strokes were rhythmic or erratic, he couldn't really tell. He didn't really mind.

Moans morphed to strained laughter when the shampoo stung his eyes. His lover pulled him under the shower, chuckling as he helped rinse the sting away. The shorter boy pecked his eyelids once the ordeal was over, and he returned the favor by kissing the other until they were both gasping for air.

He leaned against the walls and cursed under his breath when his elbow struck the tiles, but the dripping arousal that rubbed against his own made the pain more bearable. He wrapped his hand around them both, gripping firmly, earning an approving smile from his boyfriend. It was anything but an innocent flash of teeth. He tried his best to keep his pace once his mouth met with the warmth of his lover's lips, but he wasn't able to maintain it for long. It wasn't that much of a big deal. The other boy was more than willing to take over.

His body shivered from the cold air, from the laughter, from the breathlessness of chanting the other's name.

They'd meant to take a bath together, and after their shared release, there was much cleaning up to do.

 

* * *

 

 

The freckled boy rubbed the cream onto Tsukishima’s face, giggling at how the other’s cheeks contorted from his movements.

“Stop smiling!” Yamaguchi scolded through his grin. “You’re making it difficult to get it on evenly!”

“Then stop laughing!” the blond complained.

“But you look so funny,” Yamaguchi chuckled. He reached over to the razor and struggled to keep his hand steady as he brought it towards Tsukishima's face.

The blond immediately got a hold of the other's wrist before the blade could make contact with his skin. “Hey, it’s not funny anymore, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima frowned. “Be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I won’t miss a spot," he mumbled. "I have better eyesight than you, you know."

“That’s not the issue —“

“Stop talking already,” Yamaguchi said as he gently raised Tsukishima’s chin.

"Fine."

Tsukishima sat atop the toilet bowl, with Yamaguchi hovering above him. The dark-haired boy's mouth hung slightly open as he concentrated on each movement he made. He managed to shave off a portion of the growth by Tsukishima's right cheek before he hissed, “Keep your hands off me if you don’t want to get a bloodied face.”

"It's only your thigh."

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi scolded.

Tsukishima whined through clenched teeth, “But it’s boring to just sit here.”

“Oh, bear with it.” The freckled boy added under his breath, “You’re such a baby.”

“What did you say?”

“Stop moving!” Yamaguchi reprimanded. “I’ll cut you!”

“So violent,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Hey,” Yamaguchi warned, trying very hard not to laugh, “if you don’t stop it with your talking, we’re both going to be late for work.”

“Okay,” Tsukishima said as he tried to keep still.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima stumbled out of the bathroom and scrambled to Yamaguchi's bedroom door. He turned the knob. It was locked.

"Open the door, Yamaguchi."

"Why?" the freckled boy called out.

"Let me in, already! It's freezing out here!"

"Huh?" Yamaguchi opened the door. He had a perfume bottle in one hand and a pair of underpants crumpled in another. As he appraised the blond before him, his jaw immediately dropped. "Why are you still naked?"

"Guess whose fault is that?" the blond spat as he stormed inside the room and snatched a towel from Yamaguchi's bed.

"Oh. Oops. Did I grab that by accident?" Yamaguchi paused. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Tsukishima mumbled as he dabbed his skin and wrapped the towel around his hips.

Yamaguchi admired the marks he'd left on Tsukishima's back, mentally debating whether he was satisfied over how he'd strategically placed them in easily concealable places. "Huh... You sure?"

"Well, I guess it's my fault for hanging it so close to yours, too."

"Hmm..."

Tsukishima turned around. "Hey, can —" he paused, face contorting as he said, "Why do you have such a smug look on your face?"

"You're just imagining it, Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed. "What were you saying?"

"Can I use your hair brush?"

"Sure, go ahead," the dark-haired boy said as he motioned towards the cabinet beside him. "It should be in here."

The blond chuckled. "Your hands are too full to get it for me?"

"You're lucky I'm even letting you borrow my things," Yamaguchi answered.

"I know," Tsukishima said as he walked over to the cabinet and looked for Yamaguchi's hairbrush.

The freckled boy slipped on his boxers and tossed away his bathrobe. Just as he finished spritzing some fragrance behind his ears, he felt the tickle of a breath by his neck.

"You smell good."

"I just took a bath. I'd be concerned if you didn't think that," Yamaguchi replied.

Tsukishima planted a kiss on the other's cheek. "Think what you want."

"What's with all this? Are you trying to get me to cook breakfast for you?" Yamaguchi wondered out loud.

"No, I already said I was going to make it, didn't I?" Tsukishima replied. "Are you willing to wait until I finish putting some clothes on?"

"That's no problem at all," Yamaguchi grinned, and he angled his body so as to lightly touch the other's cheeks in quick pats.

 

* * *

 

 

As they lingered by their apartment's doorway picking out coats and fixing one another's collars, they stood so close that they virtually smelled of one another's perfume, with the scents mingling on their clothes and skin. Before either of them reached to open the door, they shared one last kiss. They were still going to walk to the train station together, but they'd just grown accustomed to saying a separate goodbye at the door. It was just the way things were.

 

 

* * *

  **Tender**

* * *

 

"You look uncomfortable," Yamaguchi said plainly. "Why don't you go sleep in the bed?"

"I'm too tired to move," the blond grumbled. He stretched his arm and grabbed at Yamaguchi's shirt. He pulled the dark-haired boy downwards, causing Yamaguchi to topple onto him gracelessly.

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly. "Okay...?"

"What?"

"Isn't it a bit warm for this?" Yamaguchi said slowly as Tsukishima tugged his body even closer. His forehead rested against Tsukishima's chest, and the blond kept a firm hold on Yamaguchi's waist to keep him from falling off the small couch.

"Do you feel warm?"

"No, not really," the freckled boy trailed off. "But I'm really sweaty right now, you know."

"I don't mind."

Yamaguchi moved away slightly to look at the other boy's face, and the blond groggily opened his eyes due to the other's movements. "You've been taking a lot of naps lately," Yamaguchi hummed.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," he replied. "You're already in summer mode, huh? We're still two weeks away from the break, you know."

"I know," Tsukishima mumbled. "Don't remind me."

"We've survived all the exam seasons before this one, and we'll make it through this one too. It'll be fine," Yamaguchi assured. "Ah, I say that, but it's not like I'm going to get any rest any time soon."

"Are you going to keep working through the summer?"

"Of course! How else am I going to get money for all the stuff I want to get you when I'm away?" Yamaguchi replied with a grin. "The school's still looking for a replacement for me, so in the meantime I'll be in charge of handling some summer remedial classes."

"I see," the blond nodded. He tightened his grip on the other's waist.

"You sound a little disappointed," the freckled boy teased. "Were you expecting something else?"

Tsukishima closed his eyes. "Not really."

"You're no fun at all." Yamaguchi let out a whine. He nudged his forehead against Tsukishima's chin. "Ugh, I feel so sticky."

"Then go take a shower if it'd make you feel better," Tsukishima said as he let go of his hold of the other.

"No," he complained as he scooted closer to Tsukishima, clutching clumps of the taller boy's shirt. "I'm too lazy to get up now."

"Is that so," the blond yawned. "Well, whatever. I'm going to try to get some rest."

"Are you sure you don't need to study yet?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't hear you anymore, I'm already asleep."

"Tsukki!"

 

* * *

  **Slumber**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The days muddled into one long stretch, phasing in and out and blending into one another until the dates on the calendar held little meaning. The seconds trickled down with the sand of an hourglass tucked deep in his mind, and the sound of each grain slipping past practically echoed in his ears. The timer didn't have much left to work with, and he felt too tired and incapable of mustering the strength to reach out to it. To flip it back. To buy more time.

In the blur of the dark, the uncertainties that robbed him of sleep now turned dull and blunt and real, hollowing him out until he didn't even feel like himself. He reasoned that it might just be the lateness of the hour or the hunger in his gut, but even rest and food would be insufficient to calm his nerves. He'd channel his thoughts to positive things if he could, but he wondered if that pursuit would even be fruitful. Why invest on yet another wasteful venture?

A flash of light momentarily illuminated the room. He willed himself into an upright position. He cradled his head in his hands as he waited for his headache to pass, and when he opened his eyes again, he could barely make out his surroundings. He turned back to the futon and stared at the figure that lay beside him. The other's chest rose and fell rhythmically, soft snores quietly escaping slightly parted lips. Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance. His own chest ached.

Cautiously, he hovered his fingers over his lover's sleeping face. His touch barely swept against freckled skin when he quickly pulled back his arm and tossed away the blanket that covered his legs. He felt lightheaded when he stood abruptly, and as the stars blotted his sight, he felt much too disoriented to try to grope around for his eyeglasses.

He stumbled into the kitchen. It was on a whim that he decided to switch on the lights. The brightness only caused his temples to throb, and he lowered himself on a chair to steady himself. At first, he simply examined the spots and stains of the furniture, but when his mind began to wander, he resignedly slammed his hands and elbows flat on the table.

Due to a wrong estimation, he ended up setting his limbs too far away from himself. He slowly dragged them closer towards his body, clawing against the wooden surface until his fingertips turned white. He stared at the wrinkles by his knuckles, gradually opening up his fists to examine the pathways that marked his flesh. He briefly considered having his palm read by a fortune teller, but quickly dismissed the idea with a laugh.

There was no need for a prediction of his future. He already knew what was going to happen. Having to hear it reiterated to him yet again would just be overkill.

"Tsukki?"

Ah. On a normal day, his boyfriend's voice would have been enough to soothe him, but in that moment it only made him feel shame. It was too late to put up a facade. Restlessness caused too much of a disconnect between his mind and his body that he wouldn't have been able to get his expressions to work the way he wanted them to. He lifted his head slightly, his face pallid in the unflattering lighting.

Yamaguchi stood by the doorway, his body appearing fuzzy in Tsukishima's unaided vision. The dark-haired boy slowly moved towards the dining table, and he stood close enough for Tsukishima to properly see his face.

"Can't sleep?"

The blond raised his shoulders slightly and allowed them to fall limp. He barely took note of how the other boy's forehead creased in worry.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I guess," he replied. His own voice confused him. Was that what he sounded like? Did the words ever really make it out of his lips?

The freckled boy nodded and smiled weakly. If Yamaguchi had noticed anything suspicious about his speech, he did not mention it. He asked, "What kind of tea would you like?"

"Just give me whatever you're having."

"Uh, okay," Yamaguchi said hesitantly.

From his seat, Tsukishima could hear the sound of the water dispenser's heater being switched on, coupled with the shuffling of mugs and tea bag wrappers. He didn't notice how long it took for Yamaguchi to push a drink towards him.

Yamaguchi slid into the seat across from Tsukishima, the wooden legs of the chair screeching against the floor as he did so. His freckled fingers carefully wove around his own mug, and he absorbed its warmth in silence. Yamaguchi brought the cup to his lips and tentatively took a sip — and then, without hesitation, he quickly downed the entire drink in a swig.

When Yamaguchi raised his gaze towards him, it was only then that Tsukishima realized that he'd been staring.

"Don't you dare say that there is nothing bothering you."

Tsukishima let out a chuckle, but his expression remained somber.

Yamaguchi frowned. He clasped and unclasped his fingers around his mug. "You haven't been getting any sleep lately, have you?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"Any specific reason for it?" the boy urged.

"It's just insomnia, I guess," Tsukishima shrugged. Silence. He took it as a signal to speak. "You're leaving soon."

"Yeah," Yamaguchi replied. "But that can't be the cause of your sleepless nights, can it? I know you've been feeling worked up for a long time now."

Tsukishima bit the insides of his cheek. He pulled his cup even closer to himself.

Yamaguchi clenched his jaw. He took in a deep breath. His voice was soft as he asked, "What's going on, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima opened his mouth to speak, but he promptly pursed his lips in an attempt to gather his thoughts one last time.

He felt far too detached to carefully weigh his options.

"Yamaguchi," he began, his voice sounding foreign and distant as ever, "remember how Yachi asked us about what we wanted to do for my birthday next month?"

"Uh, yeah," the freckled boy answered warily.

"You suggested celebrating it earlier since your flight's on the 27th, too, right?"

Yamaguchi knitted his brows, but he nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. That way we could still celebrate our anniversary together, too." He tilted his head to the side and spoke slowly as he added, "Is there something wrong with that? We can just have everything here or something."

Tsukishima stared at the liquid in his cup. He wrapped his hands around the mug and lightly shook it, pausing to admire the ripples that danced in his drink. "I don't think it'd be such a good idea now."

"Oh, why not?" Yamaguchi asked. "I thought for sure you'd like it better if we were to stay at home."

His mind felt faint. He laughed. "If I could, I'd stay here with you all the time."

It might have been from the way Yamaguchi adjusted his posture, his muscles tightening from anxiety. It might have been from the ache that festered in Tsukishima's chest, emptiness spilling like electricity that stunned his limbs. The little movements and the lack thereof caused the air around them to become suffocating, and when Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, the words rang in Tsukishima's ears until it seemed deafening.

"What are you trying to tell me, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms in an attempt to feel something, anything, if only to remind himself that he was present in that moment.

With each second that passed, the worry on Yamaguchi's face only grew more apparent. The freckled boy wore an expectant look, as though he already knew what was coming but he still held on to the hope that maybe his hunch was wrong.

"It's the anticipation that kills you," Akiteru used to say. "When it finally happens, you’ll feel relief." As Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, he bitterly remembered his older brother's words, and it was enough to make him feel even more conflicted.

Tsukishima swallowed the nervousness in his throat. Thunder echoed within the room, piercing the silence that weighed heavy on his shoulders. His mind was a bottled up storm that calmed long enough for him to focus on one thought — it was useless to delay the inevitable.

"I'm," he began, heart falling to the pit of his stomach before he could even bring himself to continue. "I'm moving out."

From the way Yamaguchi gaped back at him in confusion, Tsukishima wondered if the look of relief could take the face of heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — so it's time for some things to change ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Please don't hit me because of this development;; I REALLY didn't want to end with a cliffhanger, but because of the way I planned out the next chapter, I had to cut it here... woops... I've dropped all sorts of hints regarding the ~conflicts~ within and between these two, so all this unresolved stuff will be dealt with in the sequel ~___~
> 
> So, as I've mentioned, the story is not over yet, but the sequel will be posted under a different name! If you'd rather not subscribe to/bookmark the [series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/219899) but would still like to know when it'd be up, you can also follow me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yankaguchi) or on [tumblr](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/)! You can also track the tag #[Redefining Routine](http://tumblr.com/tagged/Redefining%20Routine) if that's more your style!~ Either way, I hope to get it posted within the next two weeks. I really look forward to sharing the rest of the story with you guys ;v;
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this epilogue/prologue! It was like one big project where I allowed myself to have fun and experiment with my writing and drawing styles. Thanks so much for all your kind and encouraging comments, tags, and messages — they really make this whole writing experience even more rewarding. I'm sorry that this chapter ended rather negatively... for now, we just have to brave through the tough times. :)


End file.
